The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse
by Rikalukizi
Summary: If you are reading this, there is a likely high chance that I am dead - Hachiman Hikigaya. In a zombie apocalyptic world will our protagonists lose the will to survive? Reviews extremely appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

" **SNAFU"- Normal speech**

 **SNAFU- Hachiman's narration/thoughts**

* * *

 **The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 1: No School forever**

 **-Entry 1-**

If you are reading this, there is a likely high chance that I am dead. This maybe or may not be the last time I introduce myself….. But that's unlikely to happen, I'm sure there will be other survivors out there, they might not welcome me with open arms though. Anyways my name is Hachiman Hikigaya; I'm a loner, before and after the outbreak. It's funny actually because several seconds before the outbreak I felt like I was the only person in the world and then after the outbreak the feeling was still the same. The only people who cared about me were my family and maybe my teacher, right now I'm searching for my family. My parents were working somewhere far away, possibly at Tokyo so I'll search for them after I find my little sister who is much closer in the area I am currently in, which is Chiba. I don't know what else to write down now because I didn't own a journal before, but now that I do feel free to read this book if you found it, might be good entertainment while trying to survive in this god forsaken world.

 **-27** **th** **April-**

"Class dismissed!" our class just ended as well as the school day, school starts on early April but I just started school five days ago, you want to know why? Because a fucking car hit me on the first day of school making me miss school for three weeks but that's alright at least I got metal plates inside my body, making me much more tough. Due to me starting school late everyone is already buddy-buddy with everyone else except me but that's okay it was going to be like this anyways. My treatment here is just like in middle school so yeah I'm used to it.

I put my stuff into my bag and slung it behind my shoulder, and then I went to the door and exited the classroom. The world was colored beautifully with the help of the orange sun… one of the perks of being a loner is appreciating anything that some people might not notice, God might have forsaken me by giving me these eyes but he did a good job at making this world.

I walk with a medium speed pace not wanting to rush or bump onto anyone around the corner because that would be painful and cliché. My destination was the entrance but as the distance get shorter I found my steps has gone slower and after a couple of seconds I stopped. I can see, beyond the windows of the hallway, a crowd outside the school yard. I noticed that many people were doing the same thing as me, curious of what was happening.

A couple of minutes later an ambulance arrived and out came two guys wearing uniforms, after they cleared the crowd I can see that a male student was lying down on the ground pale as a sheet of paper. Looks like someone that has a severe sickness, I hope he wakes up soon. I might be cynical and pessimistic but I don't like seeing a young adult who has so many things to do in the future to die early.

One of the ambulance personnel took out a bag valve mask and used it on the student while the other personnel talked to the teachers that were there, probably asking for information about the student. I felt my heart beating at a much quicker pace; I leaned my hand on the glass and prayed with all my heart that this guy was going to wake up soon but….. Then I noticed the personnel with the bag valve mask shook his head at the other one. Many people started crying and had sour expressions at this point, including me minus the crying. If I were my normal self I would be having mental breakdown from seeing a dead person. Sorry pal I don't know you so I won't mourn for you but I'll at least feel bad for you.

The two personnel took out a stretcher from the ambulance car and was about to put it under the student until he stood up that is. To say I was shocked was an understatement but then that feeling changed into dreadfulness as I observe the personnel speaking to the student, then one of them grabbed his arm and checked his wrist for a pulse. I didn't like where this was going and I just remembered that Hiratsuka-Sensei wanted to meet me at her office, so I pry my eyes of the scene and was about to go there until a shout from the school gates was heard.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a guy with a police uniform was bleeding all over and was being chased by people…. People who looked almost like corpses. I was sweating all over and almost puked seeing the corpse-like people but another shout was heard "GAAAHHHH!" the student that was presumed dead was now eating and ripping off the stomach of the personnel who was helping him seconds ago. After a few seconds of silence the whole school was in chaos. Students were running all over the school but not at the gates seeing as the idiotic cop lead all the zombies from that way. I was stunned for a while because so many things happened in mere seconds but I snapped out of it. I try to calm myself down and make a quick prioritization on what to do and that is to get out of this fucking school and find safety to make another plan.

I ran as fast as I can to the entrance ignoring the people who were having all sorts of problems, when I reached the entrance I didn't bother to switch my shoes and exited the building. The scene that presented itself to me was not a pleasant sight, the school yard that was full of teenagers mingling around with their so called youth before was now switched with dead bodies being eaten by undead people, I can smell the blood everywhere and the beautiful sky from before had smoke all over it, my ears felt like it was hearing the sound of every human that was in the school like "HELP ME!" or "GAAAAAH!" and "NO PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE HIM". It was so chaotic but there was one thing that I was curious about…. Why wasn't there one zombie here? I was at the stairs where there was not a single limb or organ on it, I find this odd but then I notice people at the school yard were holding solid objects and used it against the zombies.

I put the oddity at the back of my mind and try to make the next step of the plan and that is to get a weapon. Luckily the gardener shed was right next to the school so I sneaked my way to it. I entered the shed and found myself staring at a girl who was crying her eyes out, oh yeah she's my classmate. Then she noticed me and was about to say something until someone was yelling.

"EVERYONE BLOCK THE DOORS AND KILL THEM FROM THE INSIDE, IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE TO LIVE!"

I looked outside the small square window and saw many guys and girls were working together to block the door by pushing furniture in front of it, preventing the zombies to enter, they took their chance and used their weapons on the zombies through the door. It's a quite good plan but it would require trust and balls from every single one of the group and that is why they will fail.

"No….. No, I can't do this I'M OUTTA HERE!" there's the signal for dead bodies, the guy ran after dropping his weapon. The zombies were increasing by every second now that one guy was decreased from the survivors' side to kill the zombies.

"OI, COME BACK! WE NEED EVER-" his words were not finished as the zombies forced their way in making the furniture fall…. Looks like I was lucky and I feel even luckier to not see the massacre inside the school. I felt a presence beside me and turned to it, it was the girl… I think she's stunned right now after seeing that… I don't know what to do in this situation….. I guess I'll look around in this shed while I wait for the girl to snap out of her mind. I put my bag on the table near the entrance, let's see here hmmm…. Judging from the movies poisons not going to work…. Shovel might be a bit too much to handle and I don't have time to repair that rusty looking chainsaw hmmm… Nope...… Nope...…. Definitely not that…. Guess a hammer and machete will have to do. I try to get the feel of the two by swinging both forward; I'll make the hammer my main and machete as secondary, just in case I lose the hammer.

I was going to check out for more weapons until I felt a soft hand on my back I turn around and found the girl was leaning her head on my chest now… Wait, What, on my chest? Is this really happening? My eyes aren't deceiving me right... Seriously, It took a fucking zombie apocalypse for a girl, for someone to lean onto me?

"I'm sorry but I need someone right now…."

"…..That's okay" Shit! I feel very awkward right now, I don't know what to do with my arms and my whole body is stiff as a board. I feel even more awkward now as she wraps her arms around me and leaned in even more closer to my body. I don't know what to do but my chest felt very moist….. I can see the girl is shaking….. I don't know why but my arms just automatically wrap her into a hug... Maybe I just wanted to comfort her or maybe I also needed the comfort, sure I hated the hypocrites in society but that doesn't mean that I like a zombie apocalypse either.

I should probably console the girl, she hasn't stopped crying and shaking for a while "Hey…. What's your name?" I asked.

"I-It's Yui… Yui Yuigahama, what about yours?"

"Hachiman Hikigaya…."

"… I'm sorry for doing this so suddenly…"

"That's okay I understand" who doesn't? I mean there are man-eating corpses out there who just brutally killed and ate the whole student body, speaking of which "Um just a sec" I let go of Yuigahama after knowing that she stopped shaking and walked towards the window, there was not a living soul out there, only mindless zombies were roaming around the school yard and I can see a couple of zombies inside the school through the window…. Wait, is that a girl? Judging from her position and movement I'd say she's alive and maybe trapped in that classroom.

"Hikki, is that a girl?" Hikki?

"I think so…. She might be trapped in that classroom"

"What should we do?"

If I'm alone right now I would've abandon that girl and feel like a dick afterwards but saving her might be too risky but I've got Yuigahama here…. Don't know if she'll be helpful though. Let's ask her then "Do you want to save her?" she didn't answer and looked at her feet, yeah you should think about it…yeah take your time I'm going to be here forever. After a couple of seconds Yuigahama finally raised her head and answered my question.

"Yes I do" I respect your decision even if we're about to die.

"Then you might need a weapon…" I glanced at the shelves' again and searched for a weapon. Yuigahama also joined in and searched at the bottom drawers "Let's not make too much sound, just in case alright?" Yuigahama nodded and continued looking for her weapon.

"Hikki, what about this?" Yuigahama showed me a rack.

"I don't think that would work Yuigahama" she was disappointed to hear that and put the rack back on the wall, wait I think that would be usable if I do this "Wait Yuigahama I have an idea" I took the rack and a roll of tape then I took of the top part of the rack by hammering it off. Next I look for any sharp objects… that hand shovel will have to do, after that I positioned the shovel on top of the staff and wrapped it together with the tape, I try thrusting it upwards and tried to have a feel for it… yeah it might not be durable but let's hope it can last long, I'll have to use the machete I guess "Hmmm here you go Yuigahama it might break though so use this hammer if that time comes" Before I handed the two weapons to Yuigahama I asked her one last question "Yuigahama….. You know how to…kill them right?" and another question "And you know they're not alive right?" Also another one "This is reality now, do you understand?" Yuigahama cleared her throat and shakily grabbed the weapons, and then she answered with tearful eyes.

"Yes….. I know how to kill them… Yes I know they're not alive and yes I understand" she wiped the tears away with her sleeves and then suddenly I can feel determination in her eyes "Even if this is reality now I won't give up and die without doing anything, I need to search for my family now and that girl up there might even be worried about her family so let's go Hikki I'm ready when you are" Heh now that I think about it Komachi wouldn't like it if I abandon someone who needed help, alright after this I'll search for my cute little sister, I also want her to be safe.

"Alright but first let me test out something on the zombies" I took a bag of seeds and then opened the window a little bit just enough for my arm to go through. Next I threw the bag at one of the zombies and waited for a reaction…. There wasn't phew. So they don't feel anything but eat anything that's fucking great. After that I took a ceramic pot and threw it in the middle of the school yard, within impact a loud sound was made which gained some of the zombies attention. I see they respond to sound very quickly but then two zombies who went there bump into each other and then bit each other…. The hell?! They even eat each other?! Oh wait they stopped okay maybe they can differentiate by taste and smell, I don't know about smell but they definitely can taste. After completing my experimentation I turned to Yuigahama and was about to tell her the results until she punched me on the shoulders.

"Hi-Hikki what are you doing?!" she exclaimed in a low voice "We could've been dead you idiot!"

"Well I guess we're really lucky then"

"You idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot" she continued to punch my shoulder while repeating that with a low voice. This continued for a couple of seconds until I stopped her.

"Can I tell you why I did that with the zombies now?" after hearing my question she stopped pounding her fists on me, folded her arms and pouted. Sheesh you're pouting now? Sure, you look cute and if I were my past self I would've fallen in love with you but it's the apocalyptic world now so thanks for the eye candy "First of all they're blind as a mole but they can hear just like us normally and they'll bite anything that comes into contact with them" Yuigahama made an impressed face. Heh I somehow feel a little confident right now….. Oops her face changed into a disgusted face she must've seen the smugness on my face "A-Also they're sense of taste still works, I'm not sure about their sense of smell though" then she made the impressed face again, nice save Hachiman!

"Ohhhhh~ I see then we should be careful not to be loud right?"

"That's right" I walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob "You ready?" She nodded with determination in her eyes which somehow makes me even more determined "Remember don't come in contact with the zombies and don't make a noise" I push the door gently and, after making sure there were no zombies nearby, Yuigahama and I quietly made our way to the stairs and entered the building.

Yuigahama started trembling as we looked at the walls, ceiling, floor and shoe rack that was painted with red blood, there were even limbs and organs all over the place. It must've been from the group from before, seeing as there are no bodies here they must've been turned into zombies and wandered aimlessly. I feel nauseous looking at this scene but I bet Yuigahama feels worse than I do so even though I don't know what to do I try to comfort her by putting my hand on her shoulder.

Fortunately it worked! She stopped trembling and nodded at me; thank goodness I was worried I was going to be awkward. After she calmed down I proceeded to try going to the stairs. I made my way to the wall and positioned my back to it, Yuigahama followed my steps. I try to take a peek at the hallway besides me and there were two zombies there and then I glanced the other way…..3 limbless zombies… let's not die early shall we?

I turned towards Yuigahama and whispered "Two at the left and three at the right, no need to confront them" she nodded prompting me to approach the stairs. I slowly walked to the stairs and climbed to the second floor with Yuigahama. Just like the first floor, this floor has a lot of gory stuff on it which still wants make me to puke out the contents of my stomach and there's a lot more zombies here. Let's see judging from where I see the girl, she should be in that classroom at the end of the hallway which has a horde of zombies in front of the door….. Well that's the sign of a trap survivor so yep that's where she should be. Only problem is how to get those cannibals out of the way… Ah I know. Yuigahama and I entered the classroom in front of us.

"What's the plan, Hikki?" Yuigahama asked.

"You'll see" I opened up the broken window and then picked up a random chair. After that I threw it at the stairs, making a loud crash which attracted many of the zombies including the ones at the end of the hallway. Alright! It worked! my celebration was cut short when I feel a punch on my shoulder; I turned and locked eyes with a teary and pouting Yuigahama.

"Hikki, please tell me your crazy plans next time! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she reprimanded.

"Err yeah sorry, Yuigahama"

"That's okay Hikki, just tell me next time okay? Anyways let's go" her face changed to a sweet one now…. Damn! I can't help but think she's really cute, ok calm down Hachiman we've got a mission right now, focus! I nodded and made my way to the classroom at the end of the hallway, carefully and stealthily as possible. When I reached there I tried to slide the door but it won't budge, must've been locked. I try to knock with a small amount of force without making too much noise.

"Hey…. anyone in there? There are no more zombies out here" I spoke softly, there was no response for a while until the sound of furniture being moved can be heard….. Sounds like a lot of furniture, doesn't sound like one person can move all of that stuff with a short amount of time so there must be more than one girl in there. The door slid open by a small margin; I can see half the face of a girl with black hair.

"…. Are you sure?" You don't see me breathing?

"Yeah I'm pretty sure"

"P-Please let us in, there are others in there right?" Yuigahama asked.

The girl didn't say anything but she opened the door for us, so we entered. To our surprise, there wasn't just one girl but a whole group of students are here and I know some of them but they probably don't know me. The people in this room right now are my classmates, Hiratsuka-Sensei and three other students. At the center of the room was Hiratsuka-Sensei while some of the students stood by the walls looking in shambles. The guys pushed the chairs and tables to block the door after we entered the room.

"Hikigaya-Kun, Thank goodness you're alright" Hiratsuka-Sensei said to me and then looked at Yuigahama "And I'm glad to see one of my students is still alive"

"I'm glad to see you too, Hiratsuka-Sensei" Yuigahama said.

"Were you the one who caused the ruckus just now?" the girl from before asked me. I nodded and then was slapped by her at the left cheek. You bitch! "Please do not do that again, we do not have any intention to die early" Tch! As expected from the ice-cold woman, Yukino Yukinoshita. Her cold personality and high-qualities are like the rumors say, I was hoping for you to be a coward now that it's the zombie apocalypse but nope that's too much to ask.

"Hey! Don't slap Hikki! He did that to get us to you" Yuigahama stood in front of me and raised her arms horizontally defending me from Yukinoshitas' cold personality. Err Yuigahama I think you're being a little loud but I appreciate you defending me right now it's been a long time since anyone did that.

"Yuigahama calm down" I said to Yuigahama who put her guard down and went behind me after receiving a glare from Yukinoshita and I can see a lot of glares from the others too, wow it feels so familiar being in this situation. Just like in middle school I always got glares intended for me "You calm down too….. Haaaaah can I explain why I did that?" the girl folded her arms.

"If it doesn't involve throwing objects that is"

"Unfortunately it involves that but don't worry we won't die" I proceeded to lift another chair and then walked towards the windows, opened it and then threw the chair outside. Everyone in the room gathered nearby the windows and watched. The chair broke within impact and three of the zombies nearby walked towards it and bit each other until they stopped after a few bites. Seeing every ones flabbergasted face made me feel satisfied so I proceeded to explain to them "In a nutshell the zombies are blind, can hear like us normally and still has their sense of taste"

"How did you know this, Hikigaya-Kun?" Hiratsuka-Sensei asked me.

"Yeah, when everything was in chaos I was going to get a weapon from the garden shed, where I met Yuigahama. After things calm down I decided to test things out" even though I could've been dead.

"Despite your looks, you have more courage than I expected" Yukinoshita praised…I think.

"Who cares about that?! We're trapped in this room right now!" A student who's I think in my class name is… Uka… No….. Aka? No, that wasn't it. Oh yeah it's Ooka.

"Hey Ooka calm down" A big guy who's also in my class named… Yamato… right?

"Do you have hearing inefficiency? We should care about 'that' because now we know how to get away from the undead" Yukinoshita reprimanded with a cold glare which shut Ooka's mouth.

"Hey are you calling us deaf?!" A blonde girl step out glaring at Yukinoshita. Yumiko Miura is her name; I guess you can call her the most popular girl in the school? But that's not important now I guess.

"No I was talking to him not all of you, I'm sorry did I hit a sensitive topic for you?" Yukinoshita said, insulting Miura.

"Grrr you-"Miura was about to say something until Hiratsuka-Sensei intervened.

"Alright, stop! Fighting each other is not how you survive right now" Hiratsuka-Sensei said.

"….. Then what should we do now?" A girl wait no… a guy (?) asked after nobody else said anything.

"We should calm down first and rest for a while, then we'll think of a plan together" Everyone nodded at Hiratsuka-Sensei's suggestion and sat around. As for myself I decided to be secluded for a while and sat at the corner near the entrance. I rested my back on the wall, crossed my legs and arms and laid my machete next to me. I felt my eyelids go heavy and almost fell unconscious… That was close; I guess the adrenaline got out of my system. Yuigahama is with her clique right now, I'm sure she is relief to find everyone's still alive and as for me… yeah well I'm glad they're not going to eat my brains now.

"Are you fatigued?" Yukinoshita approached me and offered me a bottle of water. Well isn't that nice of you "Well that is to be expected, you look like a dead fish" I take that back. I grasped the bottle, opened it and drank it. Ah that feels refreshing; I didn't even know I was this thirsty.

"….. Thanks"

"I believe introductions are in order, my name is Yukino Yukinoshita despite the situation it is nice to meet you"

"Hachiman Hikigaya, nice to meet you too"

"I apologize for slapping you it's just that….. I'm really sensitive right now" Oh god please don't tell me it's… that time of the month "I just can't believe this is happening right now" Oh ok it's you were just agitated phew thank god.

"Well believe it or not, it's happening"

"And how are you so calm?"

"Well I always knew someday this would happen" I joked but Yukinoshita doesn't seem to like it "Just joking, well I could ask you the same thing"

"Panicking will not help me survive in this situation"

"Hm I think so too"

"Hey there you two" Hiratsuka-Sensei approached us followed by Yuigahama "Looks like this shitty apocalypse ruined my plans for the two of you hahaha" She laughed. Plans….? Oh yeah I was supposed to meet her.

"Yeah you were calling for me, right? So what were you planning?" I asked.

"Well I was planning to make you join a club called the 'Service Club'" What?! "And you two were supposed to work together to help the students in the school with their problems, man I was looking forward to the school year with you two" …. I don't know if I should be glad a zombie apocalypse happened or not.

"Service Club? I think you read too much manga Sensei, like aren't you too ol- GAH!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Hiratsuka-Sensei punched my stomach; I forgot… she's sensitive about her age but really Sensei? Even in a situation like this you're still the same. I hunched over and try to lessen the pain by rubbing my stomach.

"What did you say about my age Hikigaya-Kun?" She asked me with a sickening grin.

"Are you okay, Hikki?" Yuigahama poked my cheeks inspecting my status.

"Looks like you're not good with words, Fishigaya-Kun" That's funny coming from you, you ice-bitch. What's with this combination of physical abuse, nursing and verbal abuse, It makes me feel strangely good and bad. Oh no, I'm not turning into a masochist am I?! Wait maybe they're trying to make me into one, after being physically abused by Hiratsuka-Sensei, Yuigahama will come to my aid and make me feel better until Yukinoshita attacks me with her words making me feel worthless than someone will comfort me and then the cycle repeats until I'm a full time masochist! Hah, I've seen through your plans, evil women! It won't work anymore… Am I crazy or something? Haaaaah let's just go to sleep and ignore the world for a while. Unfortunately my plan was cancelled when a guy with blonde hair approached us.

"Sensei I think it's a good time for us to discuss" It's the most 'popular' boy in school and the type of guy I hate the most, Hayato Hayama. Damn it, I was about to have a nice nap "Everyone's calm now and rested well" Um do you not see me and Yuigahama here? We've been here only for a couple of minutes, well Yuigahama didn't do much physical activity but she was mentally challenged and I just threw two chairs out of a window in a room where I could've died with a single mistake but well alright let's discuss.

"Alright…. We should introduce ourselves since everyone doesn't know everyone in this room, let's start with my class" Everyone nodded. Wow I didn't expect everyone to be so calm or maybe they're too scared to rebel after seeing Hiratsuka-Sensei pummeling me.

"Let me start, My name is Hayato Hayama. I may seem composed right now but on the inside I'm really anxious right now and I'm sure many of us feel the same so let's work together and survive this thing" He ended with a smile which made things less tense for some people in here…. Tch!

"Yo, Kakeru Tobe's the name and just like Hayato said, I'm scared too but let's have courage and defeat evil!" Tobe then posed as if he was a superhero which got him a knuckle on the head by Miura this made some laugh, I guess Tobe's got the 'lighten up the mood' job which suits him well because he was an idiot anyway.

"My name is Yumiko Miura... nice to meet you guys and let's survive together" She said sullenly. I guess she's still worked up. Before the outbreak she's the center of her clique and had a crush on Hayama. Every guy wanted to date this bitch and at the same time avoid her because if you were to make a move on her, she would beat your ass up.

"Hina Ebina nice to meet cha~" Every time she talked in that clique of her, she's always spouting out her Yaoi fantasies so I always considered her a bit crazy and perverted. I didn't though she would be crazy enough to stay unruffled in this kind of situation though.

"I'm Ooka and he's Yamato" This two are the….. extras of that clique, bet there in that clique just to get a free ride on the popularity train.

"…. Saki Kawasaki" At first I didn't notice this girl but I do get to notice her once in a while, I just wish I can remember her name. Oh and she's a loner too but unlike me, she sometimes chat along with the 'backseats clique' if you can consider giving vague answers and picking a fight with Miura 'chatting'.

"I-I'm Saika Totsuka" And this angel here is the eye candy of the class. Unfortunately she's a guy but it's the zombie apocalypse now so rules aren't in effect right?! Wait no calm down Hachiman; you're a man with moral and common sense, two guys cannot be together.

"Yui Yuigahama" Now that I think about it Yuigahama was in that clique too, she always followed around Miura's orders as if she was a dog… Welp now's the time to be free I guess.

"Hey my name's Minami Sagami" Now here's the real bitch. The attention-whore who only blames others for her uselessness, she's has a… 'crush'; if you can call it that, on Hayama just like any other girl "And these are my friends Haruka and Yukko" I don't even know who these two 'friends' are. Those two probably want to go into the popularity train or, highly unlikely, are really friends of Sagami. Oh it's my turn now.

"Hachiman Hikigaya…" Gosh! This is actually the first time I've introduced myself in front of a group….. Welp at least they'll remember my name now.

"My name is Yoshiteru Zaimokuza or better known as the 'Blademaster General' who swears in the name of my ancient ancestors, I will exterminate all of the undead with my mighty wits and brawn" Whoa now this dude looks interestingly gross and judging from the way he talks, his trench coat and finger less gloves, I'm guessing he's a chuunibyou "And you! Hachiman!" Huh? Why are you intensely pointing at me, dude? "Please accept my offering to you" He approached me and kneel in front of me, giving me a tin can of MAX coffee "It is the only offering that I can give you but if you accept this, I will become your follower and help you in your mission to exterminate the undead oh God of War" Shit! A chuunibyou wants to be my friend? Everyone's looking at this weird scene and I don't know what to say right now. Fortunately Yukinoshita asked Zaimokuza something.

"What do you mean God of War? Hikigaya-Kun is nothing more than a dead fish"

"Gee thanks for the compliment and what he meant by God of War is that there was a God of War named Hachiman which meant God of Eight Banners. A God of War and archery who was worshiped by peasants as an agriculture god and by fisherman who hoped their nets would be filled with many fishes" I grabbed the MAX coffee "And thanks for the drink" He stood and crossed his arms besides me.

"Oh my I didn't expect you to be this smart" Are you calling me stupid? "Anyways it's my turn right? My name is Yukino Yukinoshita; it is nice to meet you all" then we turned to the last student who is a girl with flaxen colored hair.

"H-Hello my name is Iroha Isshiki, I hope we all will get along also I'm your underclassmen" She said cutely. She's the youngest one here and then there's the old hag there, oops did I said that out loud? I hope not because I can feel a glare from Hiratsuka-Sensei.

"Okay, my name is Shizuka Hiratsuka; you can call me Hiratsuka-Sensei. Even though everything is in chaos right now, it is my job to take care of you guys so I would like it if all of us were to get along and work together as a group and get to safety" Everyone agreed with the notion "So who has seen zombie movies?" Everyone raised their hands including me "Well I'm not surprise there but this is not a movie, this is reality now so we need to…. Kill some zombies even though I'm highly against violence" What?! Did you forgot that you just punched me earlier? "But we've got no choice because it's for survival" I think this is going to be a long briefing so I'll just read my book. Shit, I left my bag at the gardeners shed haaaaah.

"Sensei, can we search for our family?" Yuigahama asked.

"Of course! But let's search for a safe place first alright? We'll need our energy back and some peace of mind" Yuigahama nodded at that, I don't know what to do right now search for a safe place or find Komachi Hmmmm….. Are you crazy sensei?! I'm going to find my cute little sister first! I stood up and looked towards sensei.

"Sorry sensei but you'll have to find that place without me….." everyone was shocked to hear that, especially Hiratsuka-Sensei, she approached me.

"Huh?! Are you crazy or something? There's no way I'm going to let you do that!" Hiratsuka-Sensei grabbed my collar "I'm not going to let another student under my care die!" She said vehemently with a glare and I glared back. This time I wasn't scared of her most of the time it's for comedy relief but now I'm being serious.

"Sorry Sensei, I'm going alone whether you like it or not" I can't trust these people at all; a lone survivor has more chances at living than a group that could shatter at any moment.

"H-Hikki, Sensei, please calm down" Yuigahama pleaded with teary eyes.

"I agree with Yuigahama-San, I don't know why you would leave the group, Hikigaya-Kun but you will die alone out there" I know that but so what? I was always alone, everyone mocked me, ignored me, called looked down and now you're telling me, just because a fucking zombie apocalypse happened I have to get along with the hypocrites who has done the same to me fuck that! "… Hikigaya-Kun if you die you won't get what you want" I know that… I know that but… but…. Damn it! After all these years of isolation, **NOW** I have to be involved with people? I have the worst luck ever.

"Haaaaah…. Fine" I said with a little more irritation than I intended. Sensei let me go and sighed. Everyone did their best to not look at me, heh I bet they're scared of me now….. except for that Hina girl, she's looking at me then at another male student with a gleam on her glasses…. I feel chills all over my body. I sat back down as the others began their discussion on how to get out of this place.

"So…. What's the plan, Sensei?" Tobe asked.

"The plan is to get a vehicle that can carry all of us then get the hell outta here" Hiratsuka-Sensei answered.

"We might need weapons for that to work" Hayama said.

"That's why we will search for them, right Sensei?" Yukinoshita asked.

"… Yes it will be dangerous but staying here any longer would even be more dangerous" some didn't like to hear that but they complied. Well I don't like to go out there and be chased by zombies but it sure beats being in this room "The problem will be where to find those two things and if there's even a car outside"

Well the outbreak was an hour ago so there's got to be some working cars left, I walked towards the window and looked for vehicles that might fit all of us….. does my luck only improve only when I'm with people or something? Haaaaah "Guys, there's a bus over there, it's our best chance" I can see the roof top of a bus at the school parking lot.

"Hahaha as expected of Hachiman!" Zaimokuza exclaimed. I'd appreciate it if you aren't looking at me as some god.

"Way to go, Hikigaya-Kun" Totsuka praised. Ah thank you my angel.

"All right that's one problem solved, now for the weapons… We'll have to look for it on our way to that bus" Hiratsuka-Sensei suggested.

"What about the gardeners shed? That guy and Yui came got their weapons from there right?" Miura asked. That guy? Excuse me I have a name, as expected of the most popular girl to not remember a loners name.

"All I could manage to find was this machete and that hammer; also I made that weapon from a rack and hand shovel, so there's not much option for a weapon there" after hearing my explanation she just crossed her arms and huffed. What? Was my tone unsatisfying for you? I noticed that locker that was in the corner next to um Kawasaki right? So I walked towards it and tried to open it, surprisingly it opened and out came a bunch of metal and wooden baseball bats… fucking serious? I should maybe try the lottery with a group of people after all of this.

"Alright! Baseball bats!" Ooka picked up and hugged a metal baseball bat.

"Why is there a bunch of baseball bats here?" Isshiki asked.

"Maybe this used to be the baseball club" Ebina assumed.

"Who cares? As long as I have a baseball bat in my hands nothing's going to stop me" Ooka held his bat up and posed like a hero.

"Does this mean I have to use this heavy thing? My arms might not be strong enough though" Sagami bitch complained as she pretends to have trouble carrying the bat.

"Then you don't mind dying here?"Kawasaki quipped and picked up a metal bat which made Sagami bitch glare at her and then the two 'friends' consulted her.

"C-Come on, Sagami let's practice swinging these things" The girl… Yuuko…. Yeah Yuuko suggested.

"Yeah let's practice" The other girl… Haruka agreed.

"Unfortunately someone's gonna have to use that frail looking weapon because there's not enough for all of us" Sensei said after counting all the weapons that are here.

There was a deafening silence after that until Yukinoshita suggested something "Well then let's give the weapons to the girls first and then to the less physically fit people" No one disagreed with that, so we distributed the bats to the nine girls excluding Hiratsuka-Sensei as she rejects the bat and took out her brass knuckles.

"I have what I need right here" she said with a grin. The hell is wrong with you woman?! Were you planning to pick a fight at school or something?! "This is a memory from when I was still in high school so I keep it with me from time to time" So you were a delinquent before?!

Five bats and three other weapons left. We gave Saika and Zaimokuza each a wooden bat, after that seeing as Ooka is in the baseball club we just gave it to him as well as Yamato. I contemplated whether or not to give my machete away and switch it for the shovel staff, I sort of don't want that shovel staff but it has a higher chance at surviving than the machete.

If I were to use this machete it would probably get stuck and I would have a hard time pulling it off however if I were to use the staff shovel even if it gets stuck it would probably be easier to pull off plus I can kill from a distance. Then it's settled I'll have the shovel staff.

"Let me take that" I grab the shovel staff erecting a grasp from the rest.

"Oh my Hikigaya-Kun, I didn't know that you were so selfless" Yukinoshita said fake-shockingly.

"Ah don't get the wrong idea; I only picked this one because I thought it would be more efficient"

"Huuuuh? You think that thing is going to be 'efficient' at killing zombies? I don't get you man" Tobe said as he decided to pick up the hammer.

"Whoever said that we needed to kill every zombie in the world? Just like Hiratsuka-Sensei said it's for just for survival not for a killing spree. I'm only using this because I'll have a better chance at surviving rather than wasting my energy to pull of the machete from a zombies head or trying to smash the head repetitively with that hammer" Tobe shut his mouth and looked at me with contempt. I guess he didn't like being put off… Hah! I defeated a Riajuu!

"Then, I'll take the machete…. I'm ready when everyone is, Sensei" Hayama said.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded "Than let's go"

 **Next time:**

" **Let's go" Hiratsuka-Sensei opened the door.**

" **You idiot!" Kawasaki said as the zombies gathered**

" **HELP ME!" Yamato pleaded desperately**

 **No! Wait! I can't die here! I need to Save Komachi! … Is this how I'm going to die?**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Phew~ finally finished, thank you for reading 'The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse'. For those who read this weirdly I apologize, I didn't pay much attention on the descriptive part of it and focus on Hachimans personality so if I got Hachimans personality right or if there's any OOC moments please tell me in the reviews~. Also if you were to make a long review i would extremly appreciate it if it was under an account XD  
**

 **While I was writing a story with a crossover in it, I had this idea that just appeared in my head all of a sudden lol. So I typed this one first and I just couldn't stopped my fingers it wasn't supposed to end there too but it might be too long if I continue XD**

 **I'm about to start college now so it'll be slow but I won't stop typing X3 Also I'll be rewriting 'My High School Life Is Not What I Expected It To Be' and look forward to 'An Antique Cup Of Max Coffee' a crossover of SNAFU and Tokyo Ghoul X3**

 **Oh and do you guys like the cover? :D Does it have the horror, dreadful feeling? I hope so _ii|….. _ Anyways this is the** **important part: you readers will decide who will die and who will live! So I made two polls on who will live and who will die, you can only vote for one character in each poll and yes Hachiman (in the case he dies another character will take the spotlight) will also be in those two polls. Until a certain number of votes (two digit number on a character on each poll) have been achieved the next chapter will not be available. So vote and hope with all your heart that this god wannabe will not kill your favorite character!**

 **Edit: So there was a problem with my understanding with polls :/**

 **Apparently you can only make one poll _ this is the first time I'm using a poll so I didn't know that XP**

 **So i set up a new poll where you have 8 votes (I apologize to those who just voted using 2 votes _) and 34 options 17 for *Someones name*(Lives) and 17 for *Someones name* (Dies)**

 **The person who has zero votes in (Dies) category will not be killed even if the person has equal votes on (Lives) and (Dies) will not be killed.**

 **I will decide the number of people who will die.**

 **So if you want to you can use those votes and distribute it to your favorite character :D**

 **Or if you want just put it all on people you don't like for example the extras or Sagami :3**

 **Or vote for fav char and vote for someone you want to die**

 **The poll is named 'Life Vs Death:Who will Live and Who will die?' you can view and vote it by scrolling up and clicking on my name. Oh and if it doesn't show the same name it's probably a site problem so you'll have to wait XP**

 **I suspect the voting will take a long time to get to a two digit number so I'll work on my other stories~**

 **Edit May 14: If you're wondering why the poll is closed it's because I am no writing chapter 2 sorry for the wait XP However I'll have you know that I have little experience of writing action so please bear with the wait a little bit more _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

" **SNAFU"- Normal speech**

 **SNAFU- Hachiman's narration/thoughts**

* * *

 **The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 2: After School Activities? Fuck no!**

 **-Entry xx-**

 **A lot of things happened today but at least I'll die with hope in my heart…I guess this is it…when they find my body…no…I hope they won't…I hope whoever reads this won't make the same mistake I did…I feel my consciousness fading… I still can't remember what I was searching for before the outbreak…but…you know what? I think it doesn't matter now…I can already see deaths door and it actually doesn't look as menacing as I thought it would be…goodbye…**

 **-April 27** **th** **-**

"Let's go then" before Hiratsuka-Sensei slid the door open Yukinoshita interrupted.

"Wait" Everyone halted and looked at her "We need to create a plan"

"We already did! Let's just get out of here!" Sagami whined. Damn you sure are a loud bitch.

"We need a more concrete plan rather than just 'Let's avoid the zombies and go to the bus'" Yukinoshita countered coldly, whoa I hate to be on the receiving end of that glare, Sagami was about to complain again until Hiratsuka-Sensei stopped her. Good, that girl does not know how to control her voice sheesh!

"No, she's right. We need to plan our moves in case things mess up" Looks like she calmed down now, when I said I was gonna go alone she must've became agitated and didn't think calmly well good thing the younger looking Hiratsuka-Sensei made her calm down, many would have died if it wasn't for her.

"Mess up?" Totsuka the angel asked.

"As in the scenario in which one of us will die…or worse, all of us" Everyone went silent at that "…For now let us all mentally prepare ourselves and then we will discuss our strategy" Well I could use a breather anyways. I went back to my corner and slid down to the floor. Almost everyone's expression was tense…I doubt that the chance of one of us dying is low…after all this group doesn't seem like it has the best morale and thinking with the many variety of people in it, I think I'll either live long enough to see the group fall or die to sacrifice myself to save someone…which I won't do…I've got to escape from this fucking group somehow….

A couple of minutes passed and everyone stood at the center of the room "So…what's the plan?" Ebina started lacking the glint in her eyes that she had moments ago.

"First we will summarize the information that we currently have, Hikigaya-Kun do you mind to recap?" Everyone looked at me, ugh this feels as horrible as presenting a project in front of the class, I hate it! Okay keep your cool Hachiman.

"Recap what?"

"The undead of course" She said matter-a-factually with that ice tone of hers.

"Oh" Sheesh your name really reflects your personality "Well the bastards are blind but they can hear and taste the things they eat, I don't know about their sense of smell though"

"We'll leave that for next time" So you want to do an experiment on the things? Is that what you're saying? "So it is important to move in stealth although that might be quiet difficult for a large group like ours" Ah did you just made a subtle pun…? Nah she's too serious for that.

"Then how about we move in separate groups or pairs not far from each other?" Hayama said eliciting a smile from almost all of the girls… Tch!

"Yeah that's a great idea Hayato-Sama!" This came from all three voices of Sagami bitch's clique which made Miura glare at them.

"…Yes that could work" I swear for a second there I saw Yukinoshita glaring at Hayama…does she have grudge on him or something? "We will walk in pairs or, considering mobility and size of the area, a group of no more than three and we must stay vigilant to not attract the attention of the undead" Wow aren't you a talkative organizer "Hiratsuka-Sensei is that bus school property?"

"Yeah it is" Hiratsuka-Sensei walked towards the windows and observed the bus "I don't know if the key is still there though, we'll have to make a stop to the faculty and get the keys" that's fucking great.

"I see then let's do that"

"Alright, so we will go to the faculty first and then to the parking lot" Everyone nodded. Hiratsuka-Sensei made a summary of the plan "Everyone, go to your partner or group"

Not much movement was made but there were still changes to pairings and groups: Hayama the riajuu with Tobe the idiotic riajuu and Ooka the wannabe riajuu with Yamato the second wannabe riajuu, Yuigahama with Ebina the crazy Yaoi fan girl and Miura the snake bitch, The three bitches, Hiratsuka-Sensei with Yukinoshita the mini Hiratsuka-Sensei and Isshiki the kouhai, and lastly yours truly with Zaimokuza the weird chuunibyou and Kawa…saki, Kawasaki the delinquent with Totsuka the angle. Hm I trust Kawasaki to protect the angel; if not I will fucking give her divine punishment!

During the planning I just stood in silence and listened, to be honest I thought this was an obvious plan but looks like almost everyone here is too dumb to think and just wants to blast through the front entrance, good thing Yukinoshita is here otherwise I would die in the hands of idiots. They didn't talk about 'the scenario in which one of us will die or worse all of us' though…either they forgot about that or they're too afraid to think about it…I bet Hiratsuka-Sensei is clinging on to the idea that we all will get out of here alive…she's a good teacher but despite saying 'this is reality now' I'm not sure if she even listens to herself... She's doing the impossible….

"Are you guys ready?" Hiratsuka stood in front of the door and turned to us, we all picked up our respective weapons "Remember no loud noises and…don't die" She put on her brass knuckles with a tense expression. We all nodded at her words "Let's go" Hiratsuka-Sensei slid the door open. As soon as we stepped outside the smell of blood filled my nose and there are still some zombies here, I have the urge to bash the two nearby on their head because they're in my hit list but that would attract unwanted attraction. However that doesn't seem to stop Tobe from dashing forward.

"Oi idiot!" I said in a low tone harshly but looks like I was too late as he hammered the zombie on the head making the zombie fall flat on his back, he took down another zombie on his other side but his back was open to the zombie behind him. Hayama moved in and stabbed his machete into its neck. Tch! Idiot! I dashed to Hayama's side and used the bottom of my staff and shoved the zombie away by its stomach before it could push down Hayama "If you think stabbing with a machete is gonna kill these bastard then you're an idiot!" stabbing on a living thing with a machete? Yeah it'll kill them, these guys? No way in hell. I stood guard between the two and Tobe just finished his part, he was panting hard though.

"Sorry Hikigaya-Kun" He kept his calm and this time butchered the zombie by the head "And thanks" tch I don't need that perfect teeth smile of yours. I turned around and found a shivering Totsuka nearby along with Kawasaki.

"S-sorry Hachiman, I tried to help b-but" Hachiman? C-cute, wait wait! Now's not the time Hachiman!

"T-That's okay"

"Alright let's get moving and this time let's not attract those guys, I'm looking at you Tobe!" Hiratsuka-Sensei glared at Tobe who flinched, what were you thinking idiot?! Hiratsuka-Sensei took the lead with mini Hiratsuka-Sensei and Kouhai behind her while Riajuu and idiotic Riajuu were behind them, most of the girls were at the center while us guys were either behind or besides them, there were some distance between us so it took a while to maneuver but better safe than sorry right? While going downstairs it was pretty packed, we were lucky there weren't any zombies there but as we reach the bottom of the stairs Yamato slipped and dropped to the floor along with his metal bat, making a loud sound that was made louder with an echo throughout the hallways…. Shit! The groans of zombies got louder as they get closer.

"You idiot!" Kawasaki said as the zombies slowly gathered.

"Get ready guys and don't make a sound!" Hiratsuka-Sensei made her way to the center where all the hallways converge along with us "Don't make it any worse than this!" She said as she pummeled an undead girl making her fly and taking down three other zombies, holy shit just like a pile of dominoes!

On my side, Zaimokuza, despite his build, is actually fucking strong. He bashed the head of a zombie just like bread oh wait bread doesn't break but you get what I mean! I'll just be his backup and watch out if anyone let their guards down, on our side is Kawasaki, looks like she's the speedy type so she won't be able to kill any with one hit but her partner, Totsuka, makes the last hit as strong and fast as he can. All the blood on his face doesn't seem to affect him that much "Hachiman! I request for assistant!" I turned to Zaimokuza and he was struggling to stay on his feet blocking two zombies, looks like he doesn't have that much speed like Kawasaki. I used the same tactic, using the bottom of my staff and pushed all of the zombies away from him, he seized the chance and one hit them, blood splashing on his face.

"There's no end to them!" Ooka said as he struggled to take down one, no shit dumb ass!

"Hiratsuka-Sensei, we need an opening!" Yukinoshita ordered, wiping of the blood on her cheeks.

"I'm looking for one!" Hiratsuka-Sensei said as she made another zombie fly "There's one!" Then she pulled back her arm and made a punch so hard that almost if not all the zombies fall at a certain hallway down on their backs and that room over there looks like the faculty! I swear this woman is a fucking demon! "There's the faculty, go!" We all made a dash for the faculty before the zombies could do anything but then a zombie grabbed my leg and made me fall down. Shit shit shit shit shit! Wait! Zaimokuza! Shit! Everyone's rushing! No! Wait! I can't die here! I need to Save Komachi! … Is this how I'm going to die? I can see a flashback of my whole life right before my eyes…wait! Who was that?! I can't believe he was the one who put trash in my shoe locker I thought it was a girl! Huh? Wait…I'm still here? What happened to the flashback? I heard the sound of a hammer beating down on flesh and I looked up to meet eyes with a girl.

"Stand up!" the girls voice made me snap out of it and made me took the hand that was hovering in front of me. A girl with grayish eyes and curly grayish brown hair helped me stand up "Let's go!" She dragged me towards the faculty room and hammered away a couple of zombies. When we arrived at the faculty I slid the door closed and hastily blocked the door with several desks with the help of the other guys. The zombies were banging on the other side with strong force but not strong enough to make the door fall courtesy of desks and chairs and whatnot, phew alright I think we're safe…for now. I leaned to the wall and fell to the floor trying to catch my breath, that was too fucking close…. Ah it looks like they dealt with some zombies in here.

"Hikigaya-Kun, what happened, are you okay?!" Hiratsuka-Sensei approached me.

"One of them almost got me" I would've died if it wasn't for that girl…shit, I owe someone now…

"Wait Sensei he could be infected!" Yamato exclaimed, wait what?

"Infected?!" Yukko exclaimed.

"Should we even be in the same room as him?!" Miura asked exasperatedly, oi oi oi oi everyone's starting to lose it!

"Wait everyone calm down!" Hiratsuka-Sensei said which made everyone shut up but that didn't stop them from staring anxiously at me "Let's check him alright? Okay…Hikigaya-Kun I'm going to check if you're infected alright?" I sighed before rolling my sleeves and pant up to where I don't feel embarrassed to show that didn't seem to ease them though, what the hell?

"Do I need to strip down to my underwear or something?" I asked sarcastically which elicited a blush from some of the girls.

"Hell no! You need to take of your underwear too!" Tobe exclaimed pointing at me, the heck! This action made a blushing Miura knock Tobe on the head.

"He doesn't need to idiot!" Thank you, Miura.

"He's not infected" The girl from before said gaining every ones attention.

"And who're you?" Miura asked.

"She is our student council president Meguri Shiromeguri and our Senpai, please can you tell us how you know Hikigaya-Kun is not infected?" Yukinoshita answered Miura and asked Shiromeguri.

"He was grabbed by one when you were all heading here; I just came in time to save him from being bitten by one" She answered which elicited a relief sigh from everyone, haaaaah I guess I owe her two times now.

"Where were you during all the chaos, Shiromeguri?" Hiratsuka-Sensei asked.

"…All the student council members agreed to help me with doing a little repairing and renovation of our student council office…when we were planning how to do it the outbreak happened, we were trapped in there…scared of going out… but then we heard a crash" that's me "I don't know why but the zombies started going down so we took the chance and moved to the second floor with some of the tools to use as weapons and hid in a classroom, after a couple of minutes you guys came out and went down, I suggested to everyone that we should follow you guys but they were hesitating and scared to go out of the room including me despite my suggestion. However we heard the sound of you guys fighting so we, wanting to help, went ahead and ran out of the room, heh they were always so eager to help" She smiled poignantly saying that but then she had tears in her eyes as she continued "But Kobayashi bumped into two of them and was trapped, Miho and Aiki managed to help him but… he got bit" The tears started flowing "We were going to think about it later and just continued going to you guys but…we were surrounded there was no opening some of the zombies from the upper floor must've heard Kobayashi's scream…" She went silent for a second and nobody wanted to address that "They managed to make an opening to the stairs but… but they sacrificed themselves doing it" The tears overflowed like a river and she couldn't stop it even as she started wiping her cheeks, every ones expressions were depressed, Yuigahama had tears in her eyes too and hugged Shiromeguri as she fell to the ground, letting her use her shoulder to cry on "T-They…They said that they want to at least save me… a-and that they always had fun helping people with me" She started hiccuping "I wish they didn't do that" Only the sound of Shiromeguri's sobbing can be hear and the zombies that were banging on the door stopped. Everyone there went silent after Shiromeguri's story, not me though.

"…You idiot" This elicited a variety of reactions from everyone but the strongest one was Miura with her snake-like glare.

"You-"I cut her off

"'I wish they didn't do that'? Are you saying you wished to die together with them?!" I slammed the wall not caring if the zombies are banging on the doors again.

"H-Hikki!" Yuigahama exclaimed standing up. I can feel every ones eyes on me.

"By saying that you, the one Kobayashi, Miho and Aiki saved, are pissing on their graves" I stood up and walked towards her "If you are really their friend then don't let them die in vain, don't let them see your face in hell or heaven in a short amount of time because you know why? Because they sacrificed their lives to save you and you should live your life to the fullest!" I offer her my hand "…you saved my life so I'm going to do what Kobayashi, Miho and Aiki did, protect you, but not all the time" I whispered the last part there's no way I'm going to say that out loud but shit the live your life to the fullest line was so cheesy! I can't think of anything that's original! Shiromeguri stared at me for a few seconds, making me almost fidget a bit but then she took my hand and stood up.

"I know that but I can't help saying that…but you're right, I don't want to let them die in vain so I'll live my life to the fullest" She smiled determinedly at me still holding my hand…still holding my hand, then she pulled me and she leaned to my ear and whispered sweetly "I was going to say all of that but thank you for saying that, I don't know if I would have believed my own words if I said it myself" …Kill me…Kill me right fucking now! What the hell?! I feel so fucking embarrassing right now! My speech was so cheesy too and it looks like she knows I'm fucking embarrassed right now, this feels so much worse than all of the awkward situation before all combined SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I looked into her eyes and she smiled sweetly…haaaah at least she's not teasing me which would add the already maxed out embarrassment that I'm feeling right now. I let go of her so soft hands and cleared my throat.

"Mhm a-alright I'm glad to hear that" And she did say that she doesn't know if she could believe if she said it so that means that it's good that I made that speech right? RIGHT?! I went back to my corner like a hermit to its shell and slid down to the floor. However it looks like I'm the hermit who has no shell as I have no defense against Yukinoshitas comment.

"Oh my, it seems Hikigaya-Kun has quiet the moral code despite his zombie like eyes" Everyone laughed quietly at that but Yukinoshita flinched and looked around as if she didn't know what everyone was laughing about, so she wasn't joking huh… "A-Anyway I do not think we have the time to idle around here, Sensei is the key to the bus here?" We turned to Hiratsuka-Sensei who was looking through a cabinet.

"Just a sec…no…not that…that's not it either, ah here it is, got it!" She showed us a key that had a number eight red pool ball hanging on to it with small links of chain.

"Nice!" Tobe cheered.

"We can get out of here!" Ooka added.

"Do not celebrate just yet; we still have to go through the front entrance"

"So, what are we waiting for? We need another plan or something?" Kawasaki asked and Yukinoshita nodded.

"Our group is too big to move through that horde" She went to the window and observed the area "We can slip through small openings but that will be too risky"

"Why not we go through one by one?" Hayama suggested and again making the three bitches and some of the other girls go fan girl mode.

"And if that person were to be attacked who would save him?" Yukinoshita asked coldly.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? We would of course!" Ooka answered with Yamato nodding along.

"And? Do you guarantee that you can save that person? Alive? Without sacrificing yourself?" The two flinched at that, haaaah some people just say empty words "Haaaah… Your suggestion is not accepted" she said to Hayama.

"That's okay" He replied. Tch! This is going nowhere!

"Why don't we just distract them?" I said gaining every ones attention "You know, with sounds?"

"Can you explain more please, Senpai?" Isshiki the Kouhai asked sweetly, g-guh the cute is strong in this one.

"We make a sound big enough that would attract a large amount of the horde, if we do the distraction well we might be able to get through the opening the large horde left, with good timing and speed, I think we can get out of here" I don't know if all of us are going to make it out alive though but that will depend on the plan.

"Hm that is very simple minded but it is the best chance we've got, it is a good plan" Yukinoshita commented.

"Thanks…I guess?" Wait does that actually mean you think I have low IQ or something?

"You're welcome, now all we need is a device that would serve as the distraction"

"Ah I know Hiratsuka-Sensei wasn't there a prank that happened during the opening ceremony?" Yukko asked. There was a prank?

"Now that you said it, I think there was a cabinet where most of the tools that were used for pranks are kept" Hiratsuka-Sensei went and searched at a cabinet that was at the other corner of the room "Ah here it is" She took out a heavy looking box that was filled with many items, she put it down on the floor and took out an item "Will this be loud enough?" She took out a bunch of firecrackers, oh~ perfect!

"Yes I think that will suffice" Yukinoshita said as she picked up her weapon "Hikigaya-Kun I will put my trust in you to start the distraction"

"Fine by me" I took the firecrackers from Hiratsuka-Sensei and an expensive looking lighter that she offered "…A smoker huh"

"W-What?! Got a problem with that?!" She said.

"Yeah, please don't smoke near me or touch me with those nicotine scented hands, I don't want to give off the smell of smoke" I said as I pocketed the lighter and firecrackers, it may be an apocalypse right now but I don't want Komachi to think I smoke.

"Tch! Whatever!" That's the best retort you can give? Looks like you're getting rusty Sensei; I guess its part of the aging process GAH! "I don't know why but I feel like punching you right now" She said after punching me on the stomach making me kneel down and grabbing it.

"Guh can't you at least decrease your strength?" You resort to violence after not giving a good retort? What a sore loser you are Sensei.

"Um excuse me" The voice of Shiromeguri-Senpai drew our attention "What are you all talking about?" Ah right she doesn't know about my incredible discovery.

"Oh this guy right here" Tobe slapped my back, giving my body more pain "Said that the zombies really like noises just like magnet!" I stood up after knowing that no one is going to inflict pain on my body.

"Yeah plus they're blind and can taste what they eat" Totsuka added.

"How do you guys know?" She asked.

"Hah! The God of War knows everything!" You're still going on about that?

"Hehehe Chuuni-Chan is funny" You got some funny nicknames for people too Yuigahama "Hikki threw some things around and the zombies just follow them! And when they bumped into each other they started biting one another, it was so horrifying" Ah she's shivering…like a dog…how cute…

"I see"

"Well then get ready everyone; we shall commence the mission in a few minutes" Hiratsuka-Sensei ordered, heh I bet she got that line in a Shounen manga. With that everyone got ready and picked up their weapons, doing some stretches etc… this feels really like an RPG right now, we're in a dungeon (School), we are currently at the checkpoint (Faculty) and we need to deal some mobs (Zombies) to get to the exit (Quest Objective) and head to the parking lot (Save point) only difference here is there's no save feature and I'll be searching for Komachi once we get out of here! So let's do this! "Alright everyone, we'll be putting ourselves nearby the bushes and when Hikigaya-Kun starts the distraction we will run to the entrance" everyone agreed to that, she went to the windows and opened it "Let's go" She climbed through the window followed by us one by one. We all crouched down despite knowing that they are blind maybe it was for the atmosphere or maybe we all just followed the movies instinctively, I don't know.

There were a lot more zombies now than before, looks like some of them from the outside came here. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to find a shit-eating grin from Tobe with a thumbs up, as well as a thumbs up from Totsuka, Zaimokuza and…Hayama. I nodded and moved further away from them, taking the firecrackers and lighter in my pocket, I light up the firecrackers and threw it on the other side of the courtyard. I went back to the group where Hiratsuka-Sensei lifted her arm indicating us to wait, after a few seconds the firecrackers went off and the sound of small rapid explosion can be heard, it attracted most of the horde but Hiratsuka-Sensei still haven't found an opening.

"…Now!" She exclaimed with a small tone and ran forward followed by us. She's really good at searching for openings at this rate it will be like a walk in the park, hm? What the heck is that?! "What the-?!" While we were running towards the parking lot, we heard the sound of thuds like an object to another object. Well right now a zombie flew out of nowhere and hit the ground on his head in front of us. I turned around and noticed there were zombies, the ones that were heading to the sound, flying left and right as if something was crashing through them, once it was over what I saw was unbelievable, a pale looking big guy was charging towards us! My instincts told me that something terrifying was going to happen.

"Hiratsuka-Sensei! Head to the bus now!" I snapped everyone out of it. What the hell is that bastard?! He can see us?!

"R-Right!" Hiratsuka-Sensei continued running and so did we. However we were slowed down due to the zombie from before grabbed Sagami's leg, making her fall. Before we could do anything the bastard bit into her leg

"Ahhh!" She did her best not to scream as loud as she could, Kawasaki who was nearby bashed the zombies head and killed it "A-Ah h-help" Sagami struggled to stand up, her two friends helped her and we continued to run as fast as we can even Sagami was hopping like crazy.

The parking lot was empty, desolate but was still filled with gore and flipped over cars, we were lucky this bus was here. Hiratsuka-Sensei used the keys, opened the door, we all rushed into it and hoped the big guys not going to come here, Shit! He's here and heading towards us "Come on! Start you piece of shit!" She turned the keys over and over but it still couldn't start "Shit! I need to hot wire it"

"Do it! We'll distract him!" I picked up my staff shovel and went out of the bus along with the guys and Kawasaki "Shit, he's larger than I expected" The closer I get to him the bigger he gets, my feet feels heavy, my heart's beating faster by the second and I can't control my breathing, this guy's different than the rest of the bastards inside, okay stay calm Hachiman you can do this, you need to stay alive for Komachi!

The big guy was taller than most of us, he has more defined muscles than your average Joe and his skin is pale as a paper and it was evident now that I looked closer he got a bite mark on his left forearm, what's weird though he doesn't look as bloody or has injuries like the other zombies. We started to surround him in a circle and did a hit and run strategy, maybe it was because of a different unknown enemy we started to synchronize. However that didn't seem to affect him at all. Every time Hayama moved in and tried to slice him it was too shallow to do any damage, Tobe's hammer and reach was too short and he got hit by the big guys' large fist making him slide away, looks like this zombie knows how to fight must be something to do with muscle memory. I moved in and tried to distract him by stabbing his eye with the tip of the shovel on my shovel staff, Hayama moved in from behind and stabbed him on the head. It didn't work! The bastard made a turn punch making Hayama disorientated and fall back, this guy must have a thicker skull than Tobe! I managed to avoid his grapple in a second after pulling out my shovel staff. The momentum made him fell down after that and Kawasaki took the chance to deliver rapid swings on his head and let Zaimokuza and Totsuka do the last hit together, unfortunately the bastard stood up before it connected, making Totsuka and Zaimokuza fall back, shit! Looks like he's mad! Before I could do anything he made a mad dash towards Yamato, gripping him by the collar and lifted him in the air.

"H-Help" he uttered "HELP ME!" Yamato pleaded desperately as he bashed the zombies head making him flinch at least a little.

"YAMATO!" Ooka dashed forward swinging his bat all over the zombies body "YOU BASTARD LET GO OF HIM!" He yelled furiously. Before we could join and help Yamato was slammed down on Ooka. Blood started to spill out of them and the concrete below cracked, I could hear Ooka saying "Shit…Yamato sorry man, looks like we couldn't go through that beautiful high school experience we talked about…Yamato…say something man" I stood there with fear as the zombie held the bottom half of Yamato's body "Y-Yamato…FUCK YOUUUUU!" Those were his last words as the zombie slammed Yamato's bottom half onto Ooka and further slammed his fist into them and after a couple of poundings he started eating what was left…Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck is up with this zombie?! He's not like the others! What the fuck is this thing?!

"OI GUYS COME BACK HERE QUICK!" I snapped out of it after hearing Hiratsuka-Sensei's voice and ran as fast as possible even if my feet almost felt like jelly right now. The others also started running with fear plastered on their face even Kawasaki who was calm and collected before had an expression that I would not expect to have, as soon as we reached the bus we wasted no time and entered followed by Sensei. She drove the bus in a hurry and almost hit a car, the zombie from before gave chase but we were too fast for him so we left the gates of the school in a hurry safe and sound…with two losses.

* * *

 **I'm really really really really really really really really sorry about the really really really really really late update guys! _ I'll try to update as soon as I can from now on and please don't think I abandoned any of my stories! If I don't update any of my story in 2 years that means I have abandoned it which I won't do! Also I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't enjoyable as much I'll try to improve on that too! Please tell me in your reviews if there's any errors or OOCness or anything that seems to be a problem throughout the story, I would appreciate that ^_^. By the way thank you to the people who voted on the poll ^_^ I think I should prioritize this story and the other one for now so I won't be updating My High School Life Was Not What I Expected It To Be for a while~  
**

 **The next message is for those who has not yet read IamZERO's zombie SNAFU fic**

 **To those who would like to read another zombie SNAFU fic go ahead and search for the author named IamZERO and read his story titled "** **The world has become a shittier place, as expected" , ****I already read it and it was fucking great! *Whispers* I wish he didn't kill the kids though, but that's just me complaining and it's your story so do what you wanna do hehehehehehe…Anyways go to his story if you want some high quality stuff! :D  
**

 **I'll be writing An Antique Cup Of MAX Coffee Chapter 2 now~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

" **SNAFU"- Normal speech**

 **SNAFU- Hachiman's narration/thoughts**

* * *

 **The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 3: Let's Go Home  
**

 **-Monday April 27** **th** **-**

"…Everybody okay?" Hiratsuka-Sensei asked, stopping the bus nearby a gas station. After watching two people being brutally massacred and eaten I don't think we're okay Sensei. We were all silent during the whole journey even I wasn't paying attention on how much time passed by or how far we drove off. I turned around on my sit and observed the others. Well it looks like I'm dealing with the situation better than some people.

"No I'm not okay sensei! Can't you see I got bitten?!" ah I forgot about her. Sensei kept her cool and walked to the back of the bus where Sagami sat, she did a good job at not screaming until now which totally surprised me. Some stood up and joined Sensei, trying to see the injury. I joined in and observed her. She was holding Haruka's arm and dug her head onto her shoulder, tears running down her cheeks and in a shivering mess. The injury wasn't too deep but it wasn't too shallow, the bite was above her heel and blood was flowing out in large quantities, staining the ground red.

"We need to stop the flow first, this will hurt but you have to endure it alright?" She suggested. Sagami nodded and gripped her friends arm even stronger.

"Don't worry Minami it'll be fast" The friend softly gripped Sagami's hand and the other friend joined in. Hiratsuka-Sensei ripped apart the sleeve of her coat and wrapped it tightly on Sagami's injury. She flinched at the action and tried to stifle her voice "Alright…" Sensei stood up and looked down.

"T-Thank you, Sensei" She said and closed her eyes, leaning on the seat with a relaxed expression. Hiratsuka-Sensei stood back up and went to the front followed by Yukinoshita as well as me.

"Hiratsuka-Sensei…I think we need to discuss about Minami Sagami" Yukinoshita started, without any reply from Hiratsuka-Sensei she continued "We don't know if this infection is caused by man or… should I say 'God' or 'supernatural phenomenon'"

"You must've watched a lot of zombie movies if you're trying to add God or supernatural things into the fray" I commented which got me an icy glare.

"I am only considering the many possibilities that started this outbreak" She replied then cleared her throat "Mhm as I said, we don't know the cause however for the sake of the groups survival we need to do something about Minami Sagami" Hiratsuka-Sensei didn't like to hear that judging from her furrowed brow and pursed lips.

"What do you suggest we do?" She said looking at the back where the bitch was being pitied and doted by the rest of the group except for some people like Kawasaki and Zaimokuza.

"I suggest that we restrain her until she turns or, if she wills it, dismiss her" She brought forth.

"I'll do the last suggestion" I raised my hand. I always wanted to ruin that bitch's life but I don't really want to kill it but a normal bitch is better compared to a zombie bitch and I'm willing to bet that no one in this group is willing to kill a human, I mean look at me I already wrote a huge compilation of names in my 'People to Kill' notebook. I wonder if it's still in my closet… WAIT! WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING WASTING TIME HERE?! I SHOULD GO AND FIND KOMACHI ALREADY! FUCK THIS SHIT! I grab my shovel staff and went to the back, I stood before the bitch and started "Oi you have two options. Option 1, we tie you up until you turn into a zombie. Option 2, I kill you while you're still a sane human" Apparently no one liked to hear that.

"What the heck dude?! She just got bitten, give her some air!" Tobe exclaimed.

"You better get out of here right now" Miura growled.

"Hikitani-Kun I think we need to calm down some more and think about it" Hayama said, calming down the others. Hikitani? Hikitani?! HIKITANI?! YOU FUCKER! DID THAT LAST ZOMBIE HIT YOU TOO HARD ON THE HEAD FOR YOU TO FORGET MY GODDAMN NAME AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

"N-No I'm not going to turn! It isn't too deep right? Right?!" Oh this bitch is being hysterical! "Right you two? Haruka?! Yuuko?!" Before the two could answer I interrupted

"You need to fucking calm down and think about your decision, time's ticking" The others were going to riot again until Yukinoshita joined beside me.

"Unfortunately he is right, you ALL need to calm down and think what's going to happen if Sagami-San were to be free in this group" With Yukinoshita involved NOW they feel like listening. Tch! "I don't know why you are in a rush Hikigaya-Kun but we need to let Sagami-San decide herself on what to do, seeing as this is her life we're talking about here" Haaaaah I don't have time for this crap.

"What's your choice Sagami?" I asked Sagami.

"W-Wait! Please! I-I need time to think!" She said desperately. Time? Tch I don't have the time! Wait why am I even trying to help here? Haaaah lets just get the fuck out of here Hachiman, focus!

"I'm getting out of here" I said and went to the front with my staff shovel. A mixture of two reactions was made in that bus, most of them were shocked but Hiratsuka-Sensei's was one of anger.

"Hikigaya!"

"Shut up Sensei! I wasted enough time already!" I shouted and turned towards Sensei who actually flinched back a little but still kept that glare of hers and approached me.

"Why do you want to get out of this group so much Hikigaya?!" She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes with anger and… what I think is desperation "I just want you to be safe!" I don't know why but it felt like she was almost begging me to stay. I shrugged her hands away and spoke to her softly enough only for her to hear.

"Look Sensei… it wasn't your fault Ooka and Yamato died, we just faced a zombie that we weren't ready for…" Her eyes started watering and she did her best to not let even a tear drop. I guess I hit the mark. Her tears disappear after several blinks and rubbed her eyes, then looked up at me with a neutral look.

"…What are you going to do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to find my little sister, I live that way but if I'm fast enough I can get there before night" I answered pointing the opposite way the bus is facing.

"…After… After you find her make sure you come back here alright?" She asked looking back down.

"…No promises" I replied.

"That's all I needed to hear" She sighed in relief in hearing that, you trust your students' words too much Sensei…it is the apocalypse after all.

"I'll go with you" Kawasaki stood up and approached us, grabbing her bat "We live in the same neighborhood and I'm also looking for my siblings"

"We live in the same neighborhood?" She looked at me with furrowed brows "R-Right we live in the same neighborhood" Don't look at me like that! I'm a loner and a slacker what do you expect?!

"I shall follow your lead Hachiman!" Zaimokuza exclaimed dropping on one knee with his hands clapped together above his head in front of me.

"…Do whatever you want" Meh I won't deny a helping hand.

"Hachiman!" I turned to see Totsuka walking in our direction with his bat. Please be in the same neighborhood please be in the same neighborhood please be in the same neighborhood "I think you need this bat more than I do, I'm really sorry I can't help you, I live the opposite way" He said with a frown. Shit! Why can't things go my way for once! And how can I live without knowing that this angel will be in a safe zone?! "Don't worry about me and take the bat, I can hold my ground even with that shovel staff" She I mean he said with a proud smile ah how dazzling but I have to deny his offering for his safety!

"S-Sorry Totsuka but after that last zombie I think this thing is going to break" I started "Plus I think I'll be able to get another stronger weapon if I keep my eyes open so there's no need to give your bat to me, it's also your last defense right? I think you should use that until Sensei finds a safe zone which reminds me Sensei where should we go to when we finish our mission?" I turn to Sensei not being able to keep up looking at Totsuka's beautiful face.

"For now we'll wait at this gas station until you guys come back but if you guys don't come back before… 7 O'clock or… in case a horde attacks us then we'll be at the local shrine" She said.

"Got it" I nodded and was about to address to Zaimokuza, Kawasaki and Totsuka until a voice interrupted me

"Take me with you" Sagami said using her bat as a walking stick.

"Do you think I'm retarded or something? There's no way a dead weight like you are coming with us" I stated.

"…I don't want to die" Tch I should've known "But I don't want to kill my friends either" She said, crying… What the hell you bitch?! Now of all time you start to act like some kind of nice girl?! I suppress my anger and try to calmly answer her.

"Look, I respect your decision and cause" Shit I can't believe I respected a bitch's decision and cause "But I won't let you come with us, you'll only slow us down. If you're so determined to not die then I suggest you wait, get turned and let someone kill you I'm sure one of the guys here can do the job" I glanced at the two guys who will be left behind oh wait Totsuka is a guy too so that makes three guys who will be left behind.

"I promise I won't slow you down! Please!" Haaaaah what a stubborn bitch.

"Minami you don't need to do this" Her friends started to talk to her.

"Hikigaya, I think we're wasting more time if we continue this" Kawasaki reasoned and seeing as the sun is setting by the minute I follow her voice.

"…Tch you better make sure you don't slow us down"

"Thank you" She said with a smile despite the tears that ran down her cheeks…tch "Haruka, Yukko…I guess this is goodbye, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you two" She hugged her two friends and they returned the hug with tears in their eyes.

"You weren't so much of a bitch but more like a kid desperate for attention" Yukko joked despite the despairing situation.

"Yeah Minami…we're going to miss you" Haruka added. Tch I can't take this, I exited the bus and leaned next to the door, not believing the event that took place in front of my eyes. What do you know, they really are friends and here I thought they were going for the popularity train but the most surprising one was that Sagami. While I waited for the goodbyes to be over; the sliding of the window above me caught my attention.

"Hikki! Be careful okay?" I raised my head and met eyes with Yuigahama.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Don't fall for her kindness Hachiman.

"I just wanted to remind you" She pouted.

"Don't worry the zombies will remind me" Don't fall for her cuteness Hachiman. The window next to Yuigahama slid open and out came Yukinoshita's head.

"But the zombies are your friends aren't they Hikigaya-Kun?" Your 'jokes' are getting weaker Yukinoshita "Hikigaya-Kun I think it is in your best interest that you are to stay in this group as it is your best chance at surviving as well as for your little sister" She said seriously.

"…Hmph I was going to do that anyway" Shit why didn't I think of that? After finding Komachi how will I protect her if I was the only one protecting her? The chance of dying by going solo is high but the chance of dying being in a group is higher…depending on the group that is…I hope by the time I get Komachi this group is going to get better or else I might consider going solo and protect Komachi until I lose the last bit of my life force. The sound of the double doors opening brought me back to reality.

"We are ready Hachiman!" Zaimokuza jumped out of the bus and landed besides me giving me a thumb up. That's the most normal thing I've seen you done "We have prepared ourselves mentally and physically my lord" He bowed, aaaaaand he's back.

"We'll have to move fast if we're going to come back here before the sun goes down" Kawasaki suggested, exiting the bus followed by Sagami "You'll have to keep up, you hear that?" She said turning to Sagami.

"…I know" She replied sullenly. The other two nodded towards me signaling that I lead the way, wow I'm being the leader for a change. Hiratsuka-Sensei stood at the entrance and addressed to us.

"Okay guys make sure you got each others back and keep an eye out for the zombies like the one before, if he sees you run as fast as you can and make sure to stay together alright?" She ranted; we all nodded and made our way towards my neighborhood in mid-fast pace.

After a couple of minutes fast walking and making sure not to make any loud noise AND making sure that Sagami doesn't turn and eat us all of a sudden, we found ourselves nearby the school, obviously I don't want to confront that big guy from before so we'll have to make a detour. Unfortunately the only detour that can be found was a bridge nearby and it was filled with zombies however I can see through many empty spots to go through and if we're fast enough we can get to the other side safely "Guys follow my lead, don't lag behind" I whispered and then grabbed Sagami by the arm bringing her to Zaimokuza "I'm not going to let you slow us down so Zaimokuza carry her on your back"

"Huh?" Sagami uttered.

"Yes my lord!" Zaimokuza went in front of Sagami and squatted down before giving Kawasaki his bat "Please follow Hachiman's order Sagami-Dono"

"A-Alright" She said getting onto Zaimokuza's back.

"Don't think of this as special treatment alright? You're a burden that should have been left behind, we'll die if we let you walk on your own and if you suddenly try to nibble on Zaimokuza I'll ram this into your head" I showed her my shovel staff.

"…Yes" She answered gloomily.

"…Hikigaya calm down" Kawasaki eyed me.

"Hmph I am calm…alright follow my lead and keep up" I made my way towards the area where the least zombie presences are. I went behind a truck container and scoped out for any other openings. As the other three were got nearer I spotted a zombie moving away from a truck and after making sure that the others could follow safely I dashed my way to the truck swiftly and quietly. We covered some distance there, this is a lot easier than I expected it's like jogging in a park…with a more threatening environment and a bitch who could suddenly have a craving for a human face and doom all three of us…but yeah still easier than expected. I looked back and it looks like they can get here safely. I managed to find another opening and made my way there. With the other three behind me I stood at the end of the bridge where it was safe enough to continue our expedition "Hm I think we're in the clear now" I spoke softly, standing at the edge of the bridge didn't had any zombies nearby.

"Shall I let her down Hachiman?" Zaimokuza asked. I looked at Sagami who was ready to get off of Zaimokuza.

"No" I answered "We'll be running from here on out, we've already wasted enough time" With a nod Zaimokuza jumped up slightly to get a better grip on Sagami.

"Forgive me Sagami-Dono but I am only following orders" Hmmm I wonder if Zaimokuza will stay a Chuuni after all of this is over.

"Alright let's go" I started running forward with the others behind me.

As we ran through the shopping district, I looked at the town that I occasionally walked around before the outbreak. All of the merchandises were completely destroyed, strewn about in all different places. All of the shops were either destroyed or left untouched and the long road where cars were flipped over, burnt or abandoned can be found. Everywhere we ran there are always signs of struggle, signs of battle, signs of explosions, signs of death and it all was made more terrifying every time a zombie is there. The zombies could either have lived seconds before we even passed by them or was already dead before we even left school. With that thought in my mind it reminded me of Komachi and that made me even more terrified of what I was going to see later at home. I try to not to think about it and push it to the back of my mind. There's no way I'm going to let her die. By hook or by crook I'll make it so that we will survive until this is all over, if not us then her.

I slowed down to a stop when I was nearing my neighborhood; I let myself catch my breath and observed the area. It had the same qualities like the many areas we've passed through. Quiet, eerie, dangerous, red stained, black steam flowing to the orange skies and anything that's associated with life threatening attributes. I turn around to order Zaimokuza.

"Zaimokuza, you can let her down now. We'll have to keep our guard here since this place does not have a lot of space and there's a lot more corners than the school so we'll have to get ready to confront some zombies" I said receiving a node from the three. After waiting for Sagami to get down, we walked forward. Obviously we'll be heading to my house but if Kawasaki disappears that probably means she's going to hers so far she's still here.

"I think my wound is getting better" Sagami started, I looked behind and certainly her movements are a lot faster compared to a couple of minutes before…that's really weird, she should've turned by now.

"Don't get your hopes up" I said.

"…I know" Good, sometimes expectations bring disappointments. However this is really interesting, first a zombie that wasn't like any of the other zombies and now a zombie-bitten person who hasn't turned yet…I don't know about the first one but I should probably keep Sagami alive as much as possible and try to investigate what's different about her situation. Maybe it had something to do with the bite or maybe…worst case scenario…she's immune to the virus and is humanities last hope to make a cure. Ugh let's just keep her alive as much as we can for now.

"We're here!" After some walking and avoiding possible all death scenarios, we finally reached my house! I saw some movement nearby the house next to mine and raised my shovel staff. However upon further inspection it was just Kawasaki and she entered the house in a rush, oh she lives next to me… "Zaimokuza support Kawasaki" I ordered Zaimokuza who was already at the front door of Kawasaki's house.

"Yes my lord" He bowed and then entered the house. I turned my head around to look at Sagami who flinched in return "Hmph stay close" I entered my house not waiting for a reply. I rushed inside and was about to go to the kitchen until I stood at the living room, what I saw brought me dread. Blood was splattered all over the room; many signs of struggle were made and at the kitchen I saw a large concentration of red. A female corpse with black hair, wearing a school uniform that Komachi goes to was lying on the floor with a cracked opened head, revealing a part of her brain. It can't be right? There's no way she died right? There's no way that could happen right? My heart was beating so fast I couldn't hear myself think, I didn't even care if Sagami entered the house or not. I made my way to the kitchen with heavy steps and heavy breathes, I stepped into the kitchen but I couldn't bring myself to make another step. Without knowing how long time passed, I forced myself to step forward and kneel down in front of the corpse. I grabbed her shoulder and made her lay on her back. It wasn't her! Thank god! "Phew…" I drop to my butt after that. Wait I need to find her!

"Not her?" I hear Sagami's voice said, oh she did enter.

"Why do you care?" I said vehemently, passing by her and went to the basement door, I opened it and entered, turning on the lights, a lot of dust floated around and there's too much stuff here for Komachi to hide or move around. I turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Why have you been treating me like this?!" Sagami exclaimed in a hushed voice, grabbing my arm. I shrugged her off and glared at her.

"Let me ask you this, why are you here? Why did you choose to go with us? You don't want to kill your friend? That's comedy gold; your precious Hayama-Sama would've already killed you before you even turned. Tell me, you have another reason for following us right?" I asked angrily.

"…Yes" Tch I knew it "…I didn't want to turn into a zombie in front of them and I don't want to be killed by them. The thought of struggling to stay sane while not trying to eat Haruka and Yukko…..scares me, I'm already terrified of what's going to happen and I'm too scared of dying" She explained, tears flowing down her eyes.

"…We all are you idiot" I leave her alone and let her cry. Bitch is still human so I won't complain about her reasons but I've got to give it to her, for a bitch she really cares about her two friends. I guess that's what an apocalypse will do to you. I went to the stairs with Sagami, still crying, tagging along and as I climbed up the stairs, I started hearing movement upstairs.

"Stay there" I ordered Sagami who stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I gripped my shove staff and climbed upwards slowly, making sure not to make a noise. At the end of the hall I see two male zombies and judging from the uniform they go to the same school with Komachi. I can handle this.

Using stealth as my advantage, I covered enough distance and stabbed the tip of the shovel into one of the zombies' head, upon hearing the sound the other one made a move on me. I jumped back, pulling my shovel staff from the now dead dead guy, before he could grab me and then he fell down on the floor. I took the chance and stabbed the back of his head, killing him. I pulled out my weapon with a grunt, when I pulled it out the shovel came off and got stuck on the dead zombies head and the wooden part of the weapon broke into half, ugh I guess I should look for another weapon. I looked up and observed the door to Komachi's room. It was clear that they were trying to break in so…that means Komachi's in here safe and sound right?! I rushed forward and slammed open the door, almost damaging it

"Komachi?!" I frantically look around her room but she was nowhere in sight. The only place she could hide is under the bed and the closet so I went to her bed and went down to the floor, she wasn't there. I approached her closet and slid it open, at the bottom most of it I found Komachi. Her eyes were closed and she was in a fetal position, her whole figure was stained with blood both on her uniform and body. She breathed in and out in a regular interval indicating she was sleeping. She must've been so tired to not hear me scream out her name. An iron pipe was put next to her and it has clearly been used judging from the large blood stain at the tip. I collapsed down on the floor next to her on my knees, I finally found her…I'm glad she's safe, phew now that my chest feels lighter now, I can relax a little and calm down my mind.

"Is that her?" I said that too soon didn't I? I turn my head to the door to see Sagami with her walking bat.

"Hm" I grunted. She slowly, with special attention to her injured leg, let herself down and sat on the floor, leaning on the wall next to the door.

"I wish I had a little sister" She murmured glumly. Hmph as if we're going to talk about your life.

"How's your leg?" I looked at her wrapped up leg, it look all dried up, hmmm maybe we should try clean it, so far she hasn't turned into a zombie but better safe than sorry.

"It's alright, thanks for asking" She smiled. Shit, she misunderstood.

"I didn't ask because I was worried" I said.

"Oh…Ok…" She replied sullenly "But you still asked so thanks" She smiled again. With that the conversation was over and silence took over, I sat there and waited for Komachi to wake up, she must've been through a lot so she probably needs this sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sagami dozing off to sleep, bobbing her head up and down. HAH! Her cute appearance would've made me fall in love with her if it weren't for my past experience AND her real personality is already engraved in my mind so it ain't working! But… didn't she change? No no no it's just the apocalypse affecting her mind plus when the injury is healed and she returns to her friends I bet she's going back to her normal bitchy self…right? Before I could think about her some more, I felt a pair of arms around my abdomen.

"Onii-Chan, you're safe!" Komachi exclaimed embracing me tightly "I was so scared" She wept into my chest.

"Me too Komachi, I'm glad you're safe too" I looked outside the door where the two zombies I killed died "…Were they your friends?"

"Yeah…" She answered, not moving "We were going home together until it all happened…" Her words lingered.

"No need to explain" I noticed several cuts on her legs and arms "Let's get you patched up" I looked at Sagami who was looking at us "You too"

"T-Thank you" She smiled. Haaaah this better be worth the medicine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ayyyyy what up everyone, how long has it been since I last updated a fic? I've been really forgetful lately hahaha XD**

 **I don't know about this chapter… tell me in your reviews what you think about it, enjoyment, criticism or anything regarding anything at all write it in your review!**

 **Next chapter we will have a small cute ice cube!**

 **I'll be writing 'An Antique Cup Of MAX Coffee Chapter 3' now~!**

 **Future Author's Note:**

 **Hey there again! This is a message regarding the 'Sagami & Hachiman thing' **

**After reading the recent reviews and then reading the story again, I can see that I made Hachiman too much of a jerk. When I was going through Sagami's wiki page I read the some comments about her and it got me a BIT riled up I guess hehehe so I just went to Cornhub to look for some cornography and lols and calmed down. I considered these facts when I was writing:**

 **1) Hachiman forgets about Komachi for a while which made him hasty, making him not think clearly**

 **2) He tries to make it short and get to the point where Sagami should decide to live or be killed and expected her to pick the later**

 **3) Gets angry for wasting his time where it could've been possible that Komachi could be killed already**

 **4) His anger multiplied even more when Sagami joined his mission and prolonged the journey**

 **5) Was even more infuriated that she could be possibly the worlds last hope against the virus**

 **So yep that's what I thought when I was writing, I guess I focused too much on Sagami's treatment from Hachiman and didn't write anything at all about the above so please forgive me my incompetent writing ORZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

" **SNAFU"- Normal speech**

 **SNAFU- Hachiman's narration/thoughts**

* * *

 **The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 4: Family Road Trip!**

 **-April 27** **th** **-**

"Ah here it is" After a few seconds of searching, I finally found the first aid kit in the kitchen; while I searched for it I heard the hushed voices of Komachi and Sagami. I don't know what they talked about but my name came up so I guess it wasn't a good conversation. I grab the first aid kit along with three bottles of water and went to the living room, avoiding Komachis dead friend "Here" After putting the kit on the table, I gave the other two, who sat on the couch, the water bottles and then they both drank it. I joined them and drank my own, I somehow got so thirsty that I drank myself into a coughing fit, I cleared my throat before talking "Mhm alright let's patch you up" Before I could open the kit Komachi grabbed the kit and took out some of the items.

"I'll be fine on my own Onii-Chan, you can help Sagami-San" She said smiling at Sagami who nodded nervously and went to the kitchen sink. If she says she can handle it then she can handle it I guess. I complied and went to Sagami; going down on one knee I inspected her injury. The blood dried up and the makeshift bandage was starting to loosen up, good thing we made it here quickly.

"You should wash it up first" I stood up and guided her to the bathroom "Here's a towel" I gave her a towel and turned around, I was about to walk to the living room until she grabbed my sleeve, stopping me from moving forward. I turned back and waited for her to say something "What is it?"

"…Are you still mad at me Hikigaya-Kun?" She looked up at me, what's this all of a sudden? "…If you are, that's fine but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for slowing you down. Your sister is a really nice girl and I can see why you were really irritated, if I had a little sister like that I would go through anything for her safety" She smiled at me with a smile that's usually not supposed to be her type of smile "…I'm the youngest of the three sisters in my family so I don't know how it feels like having a sibling that cared so you being worried over Komachi-Chan really made me feel…" She trailed off and stared at me; I raise one brow and waved a hand in front of her face which started to go red. She flinched and turned around "A-Anyway I'm fine with you being mad at me but I'll try my best to not burden you more after this" She said and rushed into the bathroom with a slam of the sliding door…last time I check she didn't hit her head, well whatever. I walked to the living room and found Komachi with band aids all over her at the couch, drinking water.

"Is that going to be enough?" I asked.

"Don't worry Onii-Chan they're only small cuts and bruises" She responded putting the drink on the table "Is Sagami-San you're friend?" She asked with a worried tone.

"No she's just following us" I answered, she responded with a relived sigh.

"Phew okay thank goodness, I thought you were the one that caused the apocalypse" Ah? Me befriending someone will start an apocalypse? Is that what you are trying to say my dear Kawaii Imouto? "Jokes aside, is there only you two?"

"No I came with two other people they're at another house in the neighborhood" Wonder if they found it already "You should pack some things that you don't want to lose, we probably won't be coming home again. Pack light though" I looked around at our ruined home, even if we were to stay here our chance of survival will be really low in an already zombified neighborhood haaaah I'll miss the family home even though I usually just stay in my room. Hm now that we're here we might as well pack some food and medicine as well as change into better outfits that suits the situation, these school clothes aren't really suitable for survival especially these school shoes.

"Okay Onii-Chan" She replied forlornly and went to the stairs.

"Ah also you should change into more appropriate clothing, a sporty style should be good" I recommended.

"Heheh never would've guessed that Onii-Chan will give me fashion tips" She laughed unenergetically, I never would've guessed either "Just joking I know what you're talking about" She smiled and walked upstairs. Meanwhile I walked to the bathroom to check on Sagami.

"Hey are you done?" I asked after knocking.

"A-Almost" After a few seconds of waiting she came out "I-I'm done" I nodded and went to the living room followed by her. She sat down on her previous sitting and I sat on the floor. I took out a gauze dressing, a roll of bandages and a bottle of antiseptic from the kit. Before applying all of that stuff I need to dry off her leg so I took the towel from her and gently dry off her leg. The first time I touched a non-family member female was the first time the zombie apocalypse started which was a hug from Yuigahama not so long ago so touching a girls' leg like this somehow makes me feel a little bit awkward "Ngh" And Sagami making grunting sounds is just making it more awkward. After wiping her leg I took the gauze and applied the antiseptic on it, placing it firmly on the wound which made her cringed and shriek a bit. Next I took the bandage and wrapped it over the gauze, making sure it stays intact I used a pin.

"Alright done" I said and put the rest of the unused medical items into the kit.

"Thank you Hikigaya-Kun" She said, smiling that type of smile again.

"…Listen you might have already thought of it but it doesn't look like you're going to turn" I started, sitting down on the table in front of her "We still don't exactly know what will turn someone into a zombie so-" She started crying at that, what the hell?! What did I say?! Did she break down mentally because of the way I treated her before?!

"That means I can see Haruka and Yukko?" Oh… "I can still live right?!" I sighed through my nose a little and nodded, haaaaah…I guess this will happen when someone thinks they're going to die…I was about to leave her alone to cry but a sudden small force stopped me. I looked down to see Sagami on my chest and I can feel her arms around me, w-what the- w-wait- what are- is this "Hearing that from you especially gave me hope" Her muffled voice said, I…gave someone hope? She looked up at me with a blushing teary smile "Komachi-Chan was right about you, you're really nice" What did you talk about with her in that short amount of time, Imouto?! I'm really in a paralyzed physical state right now; her attack is much worse than Yuigahamas! I'm starting to fall into the trap too! She snuggled further into my chest "I wish…I wish someone like you was in my life before, maybe that way I would've…" …what sorcery is this?! My mental state is also getting attacked right now!

"Onii-Chan, I'm done!" The voice of Komachi snapped Sagami out of it and she pushed herself off from me, thank you Kawaii Imouto! Sagami sat there with a red face and looked down on the floor avoiding eye contact, I did the same but I don't know if my face was as red as hers, it feels really warm though "Did I miss something?" Komachi asked with a sly tone. I don't know what you're up to Komachi but it won't work on me! "Oh Sagami-San let me lend you some of my clothes" Komachi said as she stood next to Sagami. She wore a cap, a long sleeved white t-shirt, black track pants and a pair of yellow running shoes. She took Sagamis hand and gently dragged her upstairs.

"I-Is that okay with you?" She managed to ask.

"Of course~ let's just hope we have the same size" She responded and with that they disappeared from my sight and went upstairs. Haaaah okay let's not think about her for a while and pack some food and medicine. I went to the basement and came back up with a duffel bag; I put the first aid kit in and then went to the kitchen. We don't really have that much long preserving food since a lot of it consists of junk food or cooking ingredients however a bunch of canned food can be found in the cabinets! I put the duffel bag on the floor and rummaged through the cabinets.

"That should do it" After making sure some of the food are the ones that won't expire this year I finished packing. I even put in non-canned food seeing as we're returning to the group I might as well pack more so that the canned food wouldn't be eaten by the others, I'm sure they would eat when we return with food…if they didn't search for food that is. Putting the bag on the table I walked towards the stairs. After a couple of steps I met eyes with Sagami.

"H-Hi Hikigaya-Kun" She greeted wearing a simple attire of a white shirt, blue jacket, a pair of black track pants and a pair of running shoes. I can't deny that Sagami looks attractive but before all of this happened her fake personality really made her unattractive but now…seeing her fidget around with a slight red tint on her cheeks made her…cuter "I-I'll wait downstairs!" She said going through the small space between me and the wall…Wait did I thought of a sentence of cute and her? Damn it Hachiman don't fall for the fucking trap! You've went through Yuigahamas cuteness so you should be able go through hers! I continued walking up and went to my room. I changed into a style similar to Sagamis' which consisted of a white shirt, black hoodie, black track pants and a pair of running shoes. Phew that feels refreshing, now I can destroy this with fire later; I folded the soon-to-be-destroyed school uniform and put it on my bed. Ah! Speaking of destroying where did I put my hit list?! I slid open my closet and rummaged through to find it.

"Onii-Chan, are you ready?" I heard Komachi said as she knocked on my door, oh that reminds me.

"Komachi good timing, come in" She did so and I continued to search for the hit list as well as another item "Remember that journal that I bought last year and you said that I won't be using it?" I got a small nod from her "Well now I have a use for it!" I raised the journal that I found and quickly put the hit list in my pocket "There was this one movie that I saw where a guy wrote a book about his journey through the zombie apocalypse and he became rich after humanity restored so if I do well of captivating the readers then after all of this is over we'll be rich!" Well Komachi will be rich if I don't get myself killed, I'll at least make sure of that.

"Haaaaah you have the weirdest priorities sometimes Onii-Chan" Well my priorities right now is first: protecting you, second is to make sure you live an okay life in the future and third getting some of the people in my hit list…if they're zombies…I hope they are "And what if the 'readers' aren't going to be interested in your book?" She finger quoted.

"I'll just make it interesting like…saying I'm possibly dead if you read this message or…making sure the readers think I'm at death doors you know just like that show where they made a lot of cliffhangers" I explained.

"Ugh cliffhangers, well do whatever you want Onii-Chan but I don't know if it will work out like you expect it will" She said as she sat on my bed.

"We'll just have to wait and see" It's a long term plan so I'll have to write some interesting stuff…I should probably throw in some truth in there as well.

"By the way Onii-Chan, you don't need to be mad at Sagami-San anymore okay?" This question made my head turn "I know you were really worried about me but now I'm right in front of your eyes so you don't need to be anxious anymore" She said with a smile and furrowed brows.

"I guess you were talking with her huh?" I stood up and walked towards the window, looking out of it. It's night time now and about to rain, I think it's safe to assume that Sensei and the others are at the local shrine. Damn it, I wish I didn't leave my phone and bag at that shed.

"Well two people in a room will certainly be talking you know?" She deadpanned "I don't know about you but she's a really nice and shy girl" Well she wasn't like that before any of this stuff happened, I still can't get that image of her out of my head but she is changing now so…I guess I'll just tolerate her for now maybe she won't be as annoying like how she used to be…but if she reverts back to that when she gets back with her friends…well I won't be speaking with her when we're in safe zones.

"I'll try not to get mad at her" I said.

"Welp that's all I need to hear" She grinned. She stood up and approached the door. I followed her lead, taking the uniform and we both went downstairs where a sleeping Sagami can be found on the sofa "Oh by the way I hope you don't mind lending Sagami-San your shirt hehehe" She laughed. No wonder that shirt fits her…Ignoring her I went to the basement "What are you doing Onii-Chan?" Komachi asked as we walk down the stairs.

"Finding us some weapons" I answered, Dad wasn't much of a repair man so he doesn't have much tools around which made mom irritated every time we waited for a plumber to take care of a repairing involved problem…heh good times. At the corner of my eye I found a tool box and the only thing I found was a hammer haaaah "Komachi do you think you'll be fine using that iron pipe of yours?"

"Yep I think I will but just in case I'll take this~" She showed me a fishing knife "This basement is like dads' forgotten dreams!" She exclaimed with open arms, oh yeah…I forgot, dad tried fishing and failed horribly…ah now that I think about it he did tried going to go camping in a forest once but unfortunately got lost…Komachi's right, this really is a place for his forgotten dreams. Seconds later I finally found the hatchet! I tied the rope on the hatchet around my waist and made the hammer my main weapon "What about Sagami-San?" Komachi asked. At the bottom of the stairs I found a screw driver.

"This will be perfect for her considering her condition" She can do quick stabs and it won't get stuck and it's durable, she can use these in case she gets too close to the zombies.

"Oh ho~ I see" She said staring at me with a knowing smile.

"Don't get me wrong, I only picked it because it will make her not be a burden" I said.

"Whatever you say Onii-Chan~" She said as she walked up the stairs, haaaaah.

Alright let's check our stuff, duffel bag with medicine and food: Check, weapons: Check, Suitable clothing: Check, School clothing to be burned: Check, I seem to be forgetting something…oh that's right, I walked towards the television and on top of it I took two family pictures from its frame and gave one to Komachi who folded it and put it in her small bag, I put mine in my back pocket. I hope mom and dad are alright. I woke Sagami up by rubbing her shoulder gently "We're moving"

"Okay" She responded, rubbing her eyes. I took the duffel bag from Komachi and asked Sagami.

"Are you going to have problems walking on your own?" She shook her head at that, good "Alright. Komachi you should know that the zombies have a certain weakness" I informed her.

"Really?!" She asked wide eyed.

"They can't see you as long as you don't make a sound" I nodded.

"That's a really big weakness!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah but there are also some abnormal ones out there" This confused her.

"Abnormal?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hikigaya-Kun and the others fought off one, they didn't managed to kill it but it killed two of our guys" Sagami explained shivering at remembering the incident.

"…Yeah so we need to be careful not to make any loud noises and to watch out for the abnormals" I warned.

"How do we know an Abnormal is near?" Good question.

"We don't know, we didn't had time to look for the differences" Her expression dropped at that "Don't worry I'll protect you" I said as I grabbed her shoulders. Hearing my promise she smiled, I smiled back and nodded "We should go now, we're going to search for Zaimokuza and Kawa…Kawasaki and then head towards the local shrine" Slinging the duffel bag on my back I headed towards the door. I turn around and took out the screw driver and gave it to Sagami "Use that when you're bat is gone or broken. Especially if a zombie is too close when it's not available" I instructed her.

"…Thank you Hikigaya-Kun" She expressed with a…warm smile. Dang it why can't you be like this before all of this?! And Komachi stop smiling slyly behind there!

"…You're welcome, let's go" I said as we exited the house.

Tonight there was a light shower but the sound of thunder could be heard booming, I looked up and saw a darker bunch of clouds forming at a near distance. It looks like the rain is going to get heavier "Hikigaya" As soon as I went out of the gate I heard someone call out my name, I put my hand on my hammer and turned around "Put that away, it's us" Oh…Kawasaki? Damn you surprised me; I'm a lot jumpier than I expected, but how come she's here? "What? I live across" She moved out of the way and showed me her house…Well that didn't go as expected; I thought we were going to have a hard time finding her and Zaimokuza…well this is good. She wore a camouflage themed clothing style, camouflage jacket, pants and cap as well as non camouflage running shoes, I'm really tempted to make a camouflage joke but Zaimokuza appeared and kneeled in front of me.

"Hachiman, mission report!" He wore an all black style, a tight black t-shirt over his own brown coat, pants, boots and fingerless gloves. His chuunibyouness must've told him to wear that. The hiking bag on his back caught my attention, looks like they packed up their resources like us.

"Ugh" Komachi and Sagami flinched as they walked besides me; Komachi turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Er go ahead" I can feel the girls being grossed out by him. Zaimokuza stood up and step aside revealing a a blue haired little girl wearing the same thing Kawasaki is wearing and a guy who looks like Komachis age also wearing a camouflage style. Next to the little blue haired girl was…a mini Yukinoshita (?) wearing a sport cap, a zipped up red jacket, black sport pants and a pair of running shoes. Our eyes met and…her eyes seem to be dead…...

"After our separation, we entered Kawasaki-Donos' residence and found it in a mess. Although there were many signs of blood and struggle we could not find a single corpse, Kawasaki-Dono rushed upstairs and found these three in this boy's room" He stood up and went to the three "This is-" Before he could speak anymore the sound of an object being crushed could be heard. I instinctively grabbed my hammer and stood in front of Komachi and Sagami, while Kawasaki and Zaimokuza stood in front of the other three with their own bats at the ready.

A couple of feet away from us a zombie was standing on top of a roof of a car, the zombies weight was crushing it and his back was turned to us…an Abnormal? But it doesn't look like the huge guy that we dealt with...let's just hope he doesn't see us. I took everyones' attention by raising a hand, I put a finger in front of my lips and then said 'let's move quietly' without a voice. Everyone nodded and started moving back. I moved backwards and made sure the abnormal stayed in my sight while also looking back from time to time, what was also in my sight was a pile of tin cans that were about to fall-

Wait what?! A pile of cans about to FALL?! Who the fuck placed those THERE and why the heck did it had to fall NOW?!

Before it could fall down I made a mad but silent tip toeing dash towards it and carefully and swiftly put the cans on the ground, putting it one by one instead in a pile. I looked back and sighed in relief together with them. Unfortunately that relief was for a short moment as the trash can on the other side decided to fall over and in an instant our ears were attacked by a loud shriek.

"KKYAAAAAAHHHHH" SHIT, IT'S A DIFFERENT ONE?! I covered my ears and yelled at the others as loud as I could.

"MOVE!" We all ran at the opposite direction of it, the Abnormal still screamed that ear shattering shriek making it difficult to run but the further we ran the more the shriek became quiet "What the-" Ahead of us there was a horde approaching our direction and there were no openings, shit! We'll have to wing it! "Zaimokuza! Kawasaki!" I called out to the two and they nodded. We dash ahead of the group and attacked the horde "Make an opening! Don't waste your time killing them!" I shouted.

"ZAIMOKUZA" Zaimokuza made the first attack "CRUSHER!" and pushed three zombies with the help of his bat to the ground, making another bunch of zombies fall to the ground. What the heck?! A skill?! I don't know how he did it but his battle cry somehow riled me up! Kawasaki moved to aid Zaimokuza, pushing off the zombies that almost caught him behind his back. I used my hammer and bashed every zombie I could on the head, making sure I don't waste energy and time. I looked around and it looks like the others can run through and wait on the other side.

"Guys move there!" I shouted to the others, they nodded and did so. They ran in and we three did our best to make sure they weren't in the zombies reach, after a couple of long excruciating seconds they finally reached the safe side "Alright you two let's get out of here!" I yelled pushing off a zombie and ran while also bashing off the zombies that were in my way.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" FUCK! THAT ABNORMAL AGAIN?!

I looked back and found the screaming Abnormal a couple feet away behind the horde, looks like it isn't as fast as the other zombies.

"LET'S GO!" I ran forward and led everyone while also looking back from time to time making sure everyones still here.

When we were far enough and its scream can't be heard anymore we stopped running to catch our breath. We were at the side of the road nearby the shopping district; I lift my head up and looked towards where we ran from. It doesn't look like they'll be chasing us this far. Phew…good…alright 2…4…6…8 okay everyone's here "Everyone alright?" I asked as I approached Sagami who was panting hard and check her bandaged leg. Haaaah it started bleeding again what a waste… I guess moving pass that horde without a scratch was too much to expect.

"I'm sorry Hikigaya-Kun…" I looked up at Sagami who looked at me with furrowed brows "Even though I said I wouldn't be a burden anymore…" She looked down in disappointment after saying that. Sheesh I can't handle this kind of sudden character development. The rain started getting heavier and we're all tired even though we just took a moment to take a breather at our respective home, at this rate we won't be able to get to the shrine…we'll have to rest somewhere safe for now and the gas station is the only place I've seen that's scarce of zombies, we'll have to settle there for now considering our current status. I turned towards Kawasaki who just piggy backed the little blue haired girl who was crying and then I looked towards the boy behind her who also had the little Yukinoshita look alike on his back…she still has that dead expression from before. Komachi and Zaimokuza were catching their breath. Until now I didn't even notice we all have injuries now, must be from passing through that horde, ugh my back hurts…

"Onee-Chan…" The little blue haired girl cried hugging Kawasaki, in a shivering mess.

"Don't worry Keika, we'll be fine. Taishi, are you and Rumi okay?" She asked the two behind her.

"Yeah we're fine" He replied.

"Alright…We need to get somewhere safe to rest first Hikigaya" She said to me.

"Yeah, I know that" I reach out my hand to Sagami "Let's go" Let's hope there's still running water at the gas station.

"…Yeah" She nodded, not looking at me and took my hand. I pull her up and then turn to Komachi.

"Komachi sorry but can you carry this?" She nodded and took the duffel bag, next I turned towards Zaimokuza "Zaimokuza I'll carry the bag and you'll carry Sagami" We'll need to hurry up; being in the rain any longer could make us sick.

"Yes Hachiman" He gave me the hiking bag and Sagami without a word let Zaimokuza carry her on his back. This bag is a lot heavier than I expected but I'll manage. It looks like they have a lot more supplies than us.

"Alright we're heading to the gas station" Everyone nodded and we started moving forward.

Haaaaah so much happened in one day, I need to get some sleep after all of this, I probably also should keep one eye open and keep an eye out for Komachis safety, oh and get some food while I'm at it. I think it's already pass 7 o'clock after all of that chaos….I didn't care about time and focused on surviving with Komachi, so it might even be midnight already…. Hiratsuka-Sensei is so going to beat me up for that, I guarantee it. After going through the same route we finally reached the gas station. We're lucky there were no Abnormals on the way but we made a lot of noise from running though, I wonder why the zombies didn't hear us…could it be because of the rain? It was really heavy so maybe that's the reason hmmm…

"Alright we'll have to rest here for now" I said as I open the doors and entered the convenience shop near the gas station, as expected most of the resources here are already taken, I hope Hiratsuka-Sensei and the others were the ones that took them. After everyone entered I closed the doors and barricaded it with some of the empty shelves with the help of Zaimokuza. Looks like there's still electricity at least we can warm up here from the rain. After that I checked on everyone "Komachi" Putting the hiking bag on the counter, I approached Komachi who was lying on the floor and was about to check if she has any injuries.

"I'm fine Onii-Chan, I just need to rest that's all" She answered readily with a lethargic smile, I nodded and took the duffel bag and, after taking out the first aid kit and making sure it was positioned on the soft spot, put it under her head "Thanks" She smiled, I nodded and then turned to Sagami who sat against the wall, catching her breath. I took out a water bottle from the bag and gave it to her.

"Here" I extended my arm and she took the bottle from my grasp.

"Thank you" She thanked before gulping down the drink "Um I'll patch it up myself alright, Hikigaya-kun?" She asked after she finished drinking half of the bottle.

"…Fine by me" I responded. She nodded and went to the restroom…Wait, why did I even help her before…? Oh right Komachi told me to do so….

"Hachiman, shall I update you on our current situation?" Zaimokuza appeared besides me as I stood up.

"No but" I walked towards Kawasaki and the other three with the first aid kit "Let's continue where you left off" I said as I sat down on the floor and gave the boy some bandages for the mini Yukinoshita. She still has that dead expression on her face, I was expecting her to at least talk but she's raising her arms for us to bandage so at least that's a good sign that she's still with us.

"Understood, this here is Kawasaki-Donos little sister, Keika Kawasaki" He said standing besides Kawasaki who is currently bandaging up Keika "And this man here is Kawasaki-Donos little brother, Taishi Kawasaki" He said approaching us.

"I-It's nice to meet you" Taishi said to me as he put the items back into the kit.

"The little girl's name is Rumi Tsurumi, unfortunately we could only get her name" That's weird. At the end of that sentence Tsurumi stood up and went to the back of the store.

"When I was running towards our home with Keika, we found Rumi in the middle of the playground on the swing sets alone" Taishi said after she disappeared from our sight "Something must've happened to her" He whispered. Yeah I think that's obvious.

"…Hikigaya can you take care of her?" I turned towards Kawasaki who was embracing Keika as she slept with a tired expression "I don't think she should be alone right now…she needs help" She reasoned with a worried tone and looked at me with a worried expression. You're asking me?! I was about to turn towards Zaimokuza but knowing his chuunibyouness he doesn't seem to be the good alternative but what about Taishi he's been with her the most right? I turned towards him.

"How about you do it?" I asked. I don't think a kid likes to see a man with eyes like mine.

"Um well I don't think I'll be doing much" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Haaaaah fine" I don't think my presence will help her though, I stood up and went to where Tsurumi went "Hey…" She sat on the floor in a fetal position, crying with her eyes open but no expression could be found on her face "Er…"not sure what to say next I just took a sit nearby and put a water bottle in front of her "Here…" After a few seconds she took the bottle without a word and drank it slowly "…I'll be here if you need someone" I said as I crossed my arms and legs. Several minutes passed by and I could hear chatter at the front meanwhile I still sat here and Tsurumis' tears dried up but no obvious changes could be seen…

"Hey…" I snapped out of my dozing and turned towards Tsurumi "Do…you know…what it feels like…when you lost someone precious to you?" She questioned.

"…No I can't say I do…and I won't say I would like to feel it" I haven't lost Komachi so I wouldn't know…but I do know that I don't want to experience that. She lost someone precious…and at such a young age too… "…You don't mind me asking…who you-"

"My family" She answered without waiting.

"…I-" She interrupted me.

"I murdered them" She said.

"…Huh?" I uttered.

"I killed them, mom and dad. The only two people who loved me and I killed them using a drill!" She covered her face, tears flowing from her eyes like a river again "P-Please tell me t-that I'm not alone" She wept as she tried to wipe away the endless streams of tears and trembled. This is a dilemma...I don't know what to say if the matter concerns of a child afraid of being alone…until the voices of the others at the front reached my ears that is.

"…I can tell you that in this kind of group you won't be alone" I'm not sure about chances of survival but I'm pretty sure a group of high school teenagers will treat her like a little sister, she stopped trembling at that…hearing that must've comforted her in some way I guess "…But I should also tell you that now that the world is going to be like this you have to prepare yourself to be alone" I'm saying this for the both of us…I don't think it'll be easy for me to prepare myself when I lose Komachi…

"I don't think I can" She said, lowering her head.

"…You will eventually" I think it's better to make her see reality rather than having her see someone she holds dear in the future die and break her again.

"Onii-Chan…Rumi-Chan?" Komachi called as she approached us "We're having dinner now so wanna join us?" She smiled at us.

"Okay" I stood up and was about to follow her but I turned to see Tsurumi still sitting there "Tsurumi?" She didn't respond and only looked down. Haaaah…I approached her and took her hand. She flinched at the touch but I continue and gently dragged her to the front while saying "Like I told you you'll never be alone in this kind of group" A kid like her shouldn't be alone but she should also be prepared to be alone….I'll make sure of it.

"Hachiman! Rations are in order" Zaimokuza greeted us as we all spread out to sit in a circle starting with Kawasaki, Taishi, Keika, Tsurumi, Komachi, me, Sagami and ending with Zaimokuza.

"Oh~ just like in the movies" Taishi said as we passed the food to each other.

"Rumi-Chan you wanna eat the green ones? It's my favorite but you can have mine!" Keika said, showing Tsurumi a plate of vegetables and beef.

"Keika, I know sharing is good but you shouldn't share too much from now on" Kawasaki ordered as she looked for something at the counter.

"Then I'll just share some of mine" She pouted.

"T-That's alright you don't need to share" Tsurumi intervened.

"Are you sure?" Keika asked Tsurumi who nodded at the question "Okay~" She said and returned to eating. Well looks like this kid is doing fine even with the situation we're in, Kawasaki must be good at support.

"Here you go Rumi-Chan" Kawasaki smiled, giving Tsurumi a cup of warm drink "It's hot chocolate" Perfect! I was getting damn cold.

"T-Thank you…" Tsurumi stuttered as she took the cup.

"Make sure you eat up until there's nothing on the plate alright Rumi-Chan? Energy is the most important thing of everyday!" Komachi cheered as she ate her food.

"…You did something nice again" Sagami quietly said to me as she ate.

"I would consider what I did a normal thing to do" Plus making sure a kid knows that she will be alone in the future doesn't seem to be very nice to me. She didn't respond to any of that and just ate with a smile….

After eating the delicious dinner and that warm cup of chocolate, everyone settled down and rested, some were sleeping and some were talking with each other. Meanwhile I looked through the shop looking for anything that could help in the long run.

There's the microwave, Kawasaki probably used that for dinner.

Hey some ice cream…ugh it's melted whoever took off the plug must've didn't like ice cream…well I'm full anyway plus I want the beef taste to remain in my mouth just for a little more.

The digital clock on the counter say that it's 12 45 AM…didn't knew so much time passed by…welp not much at the counter except for some cigarettes hmmm I wonder if Hiratsuka-Sensei quit smoking…

At the supply room there were only some boxes that contained cleaning stuff…. Haaaah I guess there's nothing here that's useful.

"Why don't you rest a little Hikigaya-Kun?" Sagami asked as soon as I exited the supply room.

"I'll rest when I need to" I answered and passed by her, wonder what she wants. I walked back into the main room where everyone is asleep save for Zaimokuza standing by at the main entrance reading a manga "I'll take watch"

"Understood" He saluted and went to the counter, laying his back on it.

"Are you two friends?" Sagami asked. You're still here?

"No" I took a sit on the floor Zaimokuza stood at, leaned my back on the counter and kept watch for any dangerous elements nearby while Sagami just stood beside me, the rain was still heavy and it was a bit chilly despite already turning off the air conditioner. After a few minutes Sagamis presence irked me to ask her "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy yet" What? After all the things we've been through?

"Then go sit somewhere and close your eyes, we all need the energy from now on" She took a sit on the floor and then leaned her back on the counter, she sat really close to me making our arms in contact with each other. What the-Why would you pick here out of all places?!

"This should be okay right?" She asked, closing her eyes with a smile. G-Guh…I can't think of a response, I stayed silent and continued my watch…Sagami made it a little bit warmer…

* * *

 **Yahallo~ Sorry about being away from the keyboard for awhile hehehehe X3 I sure hope I didn't messed up though because you know been a while since I've read my stories _**

 **Thanks for reading** **'The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse'** **Tell me what you think in the reviews! Enjoyment, Criticism or anything at all, type it down in your review! I think I made too much romcom in this one but you know what? Fuck that! I'm the romcom god of this story! XD**

 **FYI: Whether the journal entries from before were true or fake is up to you huehuehuehuehue! ^W^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

" **SNAFU"- Normal speech**

 **SNAFU- Hachiman's narration/thoughts**

* * *

 **The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 5: Camping?! Yay~!**

 **-April 28** **th** **-**

"We're finally here" I sighed in relief as we arrived at the bottom of the stairs towards the local shrine, my palms are sweaty, knees weak and arms are heavy due to sneaking past several hordes and Abnormals. Now we need to overcome these large set of stairs "Let's go"

I managed to write my first journal entry this morning, I'm not much of a writer so I've been adding stuff little by little on the way here. While I did that I also thought about the Abnormals, of course I wouldn't write that in the journal gonna keep the good materials for later entries am I right? Anyways the Abnormals; I've noticed that they don't have as much as blood on them like the other zombies so…..yeah that's the only thing differentiating them and the normal ones in terms of appearance , yeah it took me that long to notice…Also so far there're only two types of Abnormals. We, after a long debate, called the strong one 'Crusher' and the loud one 'Screamer' it sounds normal but it's a lot better than Zaimokuza's 'Muscle Fever Madness' and 'Voice For The Deaf Ones'…...On our way here we managed to loot up some small building materials, just like in the games you need to at least have fun making/upgrading some weapons/tools am I right? One difference is that we have lower limit space capacity for loot unlike game characters who can loot hundreds into one pocket haaaaah.

"How long is this fucking stair?!" I complained as we still climbed up the stairs, my palms are getting more sweaty, knees getting weaker and arms are getting heavier.

"Well…at least…we're getting the exercise…especially you Onii-Chan" Komachi said between breaths.

"No need to worry about me, I've been exercising ever since the breakout" I retorted wiping off the sweat from my forehead.

"We've all been exercising if that's the case" Kawasaki said as she continued ahead of us with a tired and sleeping Keika on her back, we followed and continue climbing up. After several minutes we can finally see the end of the stairs.

"We made it!" Taishi exclaimed.

"Hey" I shrugged my shoulders and woke up Tsurumi "We're here" She nodded and climbed down to the ground, ever since we left the gas station she's been around me all day.

"Thank goodness looks like we can rest a little bit more right Hikigaya-Kun?" I turn to my left to see Sagami smiling at me as she said that. She's been around me all day too…

"Alright let's move, I need a shower~" Komachi whined and move forward, yeah I could use a shower too; it's really hot today "You know if we ignore the zombie apocalypse part this feels like a road trip!" Komachi exclaimed.

"Yeah I think I feel the same" Taishi agreed.

"Right? Hehehe" Komachi giggled.

"R-Right" Taishi stuttered…I don't like where this is going.

"Oh! Look we're finally here!" I said a little bit louder than needed. We reached the top and ahead of us was the shrine main building, as we approached it we heard the sounds of arguments coming from the inside.

"Haaaah I wish we all would-" Yuigahama just came out and she had a tired expression on her face until she saw us "Hikki!" She exclaimed and as we got nearer she ran up to us "I'm so glad you guys made it! Oh here let me help you with that!" She said and took the duffel bag from me "Come on you guys must be tired right?" She asked, taking my hand and lead us into the shrine. On the outside the shrine was pretty normal- normal as in not in ruins and as for the inside well there was only water leaking from the ceiling, must've been from last night "Everyone! They're back!" Yuigahama exclaimed to the people that was currently in the room.

"Hikigaya!" With just one step into the room, my shoulders were instantly grabbed by Hiratsuka-Sensei "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She exclaimed shaking me back and forth.

"We're here now so stop shaking me woman!" I manage to get out.

"Haaaah yeah you're safe…you're all safe" She's acting kind of strange… "Why don't you guys settle down first and we'll talk later…and when I mean you guys I meant all of us" She said and everyone in the room could feel her dangerous aura. Ugh what's her problem?

"Sagami?!" A voice started and in an instant Sagami, who's besides me, was embraced by her friends.

"I thought we'd never meet again! What happened? I thought you turned?!" Haruka started as she held Sagami.

"I think we'll have to talk about that when everyone is here" Sagami said as she nodded towards me and I nod back.

"Well whatever it is I'm just glad we three are together again" Yukko said and with that I stood up and went to search for the bathroom, this place is big so there's bound to be a couple of bathrooms.

"Where ya going Onii-Chan?" Komachi asked as she followed me.

"Bathroom" I answered, ah there's one. Before I could open the door Komachi took the handle and opened the door.

"Hehehe sorry Onii-Chan but I'm going to use this one" She said, poking out her tongue.

"Go ahead, the shrine is big enough to at least have one more bathroom" I insisted.

"Thanks Onii-Chan love ya!" She said and closed the door. Before I could even turn around a voice caught my attention.

"It seems you made it out alive, good job Hikigaya-Kun" I turn around to meet eyes with Yukinoshita who smiled at me.

"Oh? Are you happy to see me?" I asked as I went ahead and searched for a bathroom.

"I don't know about happy" Yeah I can see that "But I am glad to see you and everyone else"

"Hm" I nodded and continued walking after that "…Did anything happen when we were gone?" I saw a lot of tense faces back in that room.

"Unfortunately there was an internal strife in the group" Oh perfect just perfect "And it was due to you" Great even when I'm away I still caused some fighting "I think it may be better when you confront the problem in a group meeting later"

"…if you say so" I don't really care though…but if the group isn't working together because of me then I suppose I should see if I could do something…just in case….Oh there's one.

"Then I will see you later, Hikigaya-Kun" She said

"Yeah see ya…" And with that she left. I entered the bathroom and checked to see if there are any towels, ah here it is. After taking off my clothes, I took a hot shower. Haaaaah I can't believe how much I missed a hot shower…and it's only been two days.

"Hikkio?" After having that nice hot shower I decided to go to sleep! I was about to go search for the bed rooms until I encountered Miura "I'm glad to see you alive" She started with wide eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" Silence followed and we avoided eye contact "…I-I'll see you later" With that she walk pass me and left. Well that was awkward…we're not that close so I didn't bother to talk to her plus a queen like her wouldn't remember a loner like me, she even called me Hikkio….she did seem a lot more surprise though, must be because of my 'zombie-like eyes'…meh let's just go to sleep.

"Hikki are you going to sleep?" What the- why do I keep bumping into people? "If you are then you should go back and turn left. The boys' room should be there" She balanced a tray of tea on one hand and pointed out the direction.

"Alright, thanks Yuigahama" I said.

"No problem!" She saluted "The tea here is really good Hikki! We found the kitchen still had some food! Oh oh and and we looted up the food and drinks at the gas station too!" She said jumping up slightly and almost made the tea pot fall.

"I-I see" Oh my god…Yuigahama and Sagami have the same level of cuteness!

"Oh also-"

"Why don't we talk at the group meeting later alright?" I can't take it anymore.

"Oh alright you're probably tired huh? Bye bye Hikki! I'll be at the backyard if you need me" She waved and walked off. Haaaah alright go back and turn left right?

"Hachiman! Forgive me for not informing you of this location" Zaimokuza said, kneeling on his bed as I entered the bedroom.

"That's alright…" platform beds huh?

"Welcome back Hachiman!" Ah the only person who could beat anyone in terms of cuteness.

"I'm back" I greeted, feeling like a husband just returning to his lovely wife. Now if those three were out of the picture I would be in heaven right now.

"Yo Hikitani-Kun…" Tobe said to me, sitting down on his bed meanwhile Hayama sat at the edge of the room in silence and all of a sudden I can feel the tense atmosphere that I didn't detect before.

"…H-Hey Hachiman do you want some tea?" Totsuka asked and dragged me to the tea set.

"S-Sure" Soft yet firm hands…

"Here" He gave me a porcelain cup filled with warm tea, the warmth of the liquid heated up the cup and then that warmth transferred to my palms as I take it into my grasp. Even though I hurt my tongue at the first sip I got used to the sudden warmth and let it flow into me. The taste of the tea relaxed both my mind and body. I feel so poetic now…should I think of one? What should I make a poem about? I open one eye and found Totsuka blowing on his cup of tea to cool it down….

Your smile lifts my spirit every time I look at it

Your voice could make me go through anything just to hear it

Although we know each other not that much

I will stay close and protect you from the cold undead touch

I hope the day that I die-

"Hey guy do you have any-"

"You ruined the momentum!" My Totsuka poem is fading away! No remember Hachiman! God damn it, I can't remember! I slammed the floor in frustration as the last piece of sentences was forgotten.

"…Err I think I'll go ask the girls" Hiratsuka-Sensei said and slid the door closed.

"H-Hachiman are you alright?" Totsuka asked.

"W-What? O-Oh…yeah I'm alright" Stop it idiot you're scaring Totsuka! "I-I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep"

"Okay? Sweet dreams Hachiman" He smiled.

"T-Thanks" I think I'll definitely have a sweet dream after all of that.

"Alright! Where should we start?" It's night time and we all gathered in the main room with a heater at the centre, everyone sat there in silence, making it a difficult situation for most of us who weren't in the know. What the hell? I thought most of the people here are happy go lucky with their 'youth'? Oh wait it was destroyed by an apocalypse "Ahem…let's start with introductions" Hiratsuka-Sensei suggested. After a couple of seconds of more silence I nudged Kawasaki to start.

"Haaah…this is my little brother and sister, Taishi and Keika" Kawasaki started the introduction. Taishi bowed a little while Keika smiled.

"Nice to meet you all Onee-Chans and Onii-Chans!" This lighten up the mood a little as almost everyone was mesmerized by Keikas smile.

"Her name's Rumi Tsurumi" Kawasaki waved over at Tsurumi, who sat a bit further from the group.

"Nice to meet you…" She said as she bowed and sat back down at a distance…I wonder if she had that solitary aura even before the apocalypse happened…

"Rumi-Chan why don't you sit here with us?" Miura asked with a motherly smile. Hoh well what an unexpected turn of events, didn't know Miura had that kind of smile. Tsurumi stood up and walked up to us and sat down behind me…I do not like how Miura is staring at me right now.

"And over here is my little sister" I rubbed Komachis' head, signaling her turn to shine.

"Yahallo everyone, Komachi Hikigaya's the name!" She introduced herself with a peace sign.

"Yahallo Komachi-Chan!" Was Yahallo a trend? "I didn't expect Hikkis' little sister to be so cute, I mean look at your brother!" Yuigahama exclaimed with a shocked expression, I saw everyone nodded at her statement.

"Am I invisible to you people?"

"Hehehe thanks" Komachi said rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't hehehe me" I said.

"My name's Yui Yuigahama nice to meet you Komachi-Chan" My words fell to deaf ears it seems…

"You seem to be awfully familiar" I turn around to see Yukinoshita talking to mini Yukinoshita "Well it doesn't matter my name is Yukino Yukinoshita it is a pleasure to be acquaintances" Are you kidding me?

"You're right she does seem familiar" Oh come on Hiratsuka-Sensei, I at least expected you to see the similarity! "Ah Shizuka Hiratsuka, let's survive together" She introduced herself.

"Iroha Isshiki~" The ex-youngest member cheered almost at the same level of cuteness as Komachi.

"Yumiko Miura, I'm glad you're all safe" Miura started with a strained smile directed at me…thank god Tsurumi and Keika are here.

"Osu, Kakeru Tobe!" Tobe said with a salute and goofy grin that made Keika laugh and Tsurumi almost giggle.

"Hi my name's Hayato Hayama nice to meet you all" I wonder how painful it is to make the same smile again and again…and I wonder how people can keep falling for it?!

"We're Yukko and Haruka" Both of the girls began with Sagami at their side, I noticed how Sagami didn't react to Hayamas 'smile' like she used to. Our eyes met and she did a small wave at me with a small smile, I just nodded at her not knowing why she did that.

"Hina Ebina, you can call me Hina~" Ebina shifted her glasses.

"Saika Totsuka, let's get along!" Totsuka cheered.

"Hello~ I'm the second oldest person in the group! My name is Meguri Shiromeguri" And with that the introductions were over.

"Shiromeguri…the way you said that aches my heart" Hiratsuka-Sensei said as she fell on her arms and knees in depression.

"Don't worry Sensei your first wrinkle would appear in-" I was interrupted as a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders.

"You better not finish that sentence Hikigaya" Hiratsuka-Sensei threatened as she glared down at me.

"R-Right" Everyone started laughing at that even Tsurumi and Yukinoshita almost giggled. What the heck?! Didn't you people saw how she glared at me?! It was demonic! "Haaaaah now that the introductions are over can I give out the information now?" At least it was a good ice breaker.

"Am I safe to assume that this will be useful?" Yukinoshita asked and I nodded.

"It's about the zombies…remember that big guy we dealt with before?" Many nodded in response "Well we decided to call the different zombies 'Abnormals'"

"Dang it! Why couldn't we think of that?!" Shut up Tobe.

"Anyway we encountered a different kind this time"

"A different kind?" Isshiki questioned.

"Yeah, this Abnormal screamed loudly when it saw us and when I meant loudly I meant ear shattering loudly. I should also mention it isn't as fast like a Crusher and the other normal zombies" I added.

"Crusher?" Ebina asked.

"Ah we named the big guy 'Crusher' and the recent one 'Screamer'" I answered.

"Dang it! You guys thought up the cool names!" Tobe slammed the floor. I thought those were simple…

"Really? I thought it sounded boring~" Isshiki added.

"Then I suggest we use 'Muscle Fever Madness' and 'Voice For The Deaf Ones'!" Zaimokuza raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Absolutely not" Yukinoshita shot down the suggestion with her usual ice glare.

"Y-Yes ma'am" He replied and sat back down.

"The only thing we could find out how to differentiate between Abnormals and the normal zombies is by looking if they have any severe injuries or are really in a bloody mess"

"Now that you said it the Crusher we dealt with before was clean off of any blood before we even fought with it" Isshiki commented.

"Also you all might have already noticed but Sagami hasn't turned, that means either two things: We won't get infected by a simple bite"

"Or Sagami-San is the cure for the virus" Yukinoshita continue, many gasped at this information "If she is then we're in the worst scenario possible"

"Huh? Why's that? Can't we just send her to a hospital?" Taishi questioned.

"And which hospital is currently not abandoned at this point? It's only been the second day of the outbreak and I'm positive that it is still in chaos out there, we're just extremely lucky we found this place first, it's very secluded, our voices won't reach very far and there's that long set of stairs" Yukinoshita answered holding her temple.

"Then what should we do?" Ebina raised her hand.

"We protect Sagami until we find a group or hospital that's searching for the cure, leaving Sagami to an expert should be our second priority before surviving of course. Whether or not she is the cure I am sure that no one here will volunteer to be bitten" She answered.

"Then I have a problem with someone if that's the case" Hayama started "Hikitani-Kun…" Me? "Before you left back then you were about to kill Sagami" Shit…I remember that "If Sagami wasn't infected then you would've become a murderer and if she were the cure then you could've become a mass murderer. I don't know if I can be in the same group as you"

"Hayama we've talked about this before-!" Shiromeguri-Senpai was interrupted.

"And we haven't reached a conclusion!" Miura exclaimed "I mean how can someone easily say 'I'll kill you'?!"

"Yeah Hikitani-Senpai was really scary" Isshiki added.

"Hikitani-Kun you were being a jerk you know that?!" Tobe directed at me.

"Yeah now that I think about it Sagami was also too scared to talk to at that time" Haruka said as Yukko held Sagami who was looking around at everyone in a frantic.

"Guys stop it!" Hiratsuka-Sensei ordered.

"No Sensei! Like I've said it doesn't matter whether or not we know Sagami will turn yesterday but the fact that Hikitani-Kun easily said 'I'll kill you' to Sagami who was clearly not in the state to answer his suggestion makes me angry" Hayama said with an angered expression making Hiratsuka-Sensei shut up. Tch this bastard certainly got numbers on his side plus all of the things he said so far was true. I mean I didn't think clearly either at that time and Komachi was the only one I focused on plus Sagami irritated me many times in the past…but that's in the past. What's important now is making sure this group stays intact for, if not mine, Komachis' safety. I guess I'll use that.

"I'm sorry" I put my head on the floor as well as my hands and knees at the ones who made a riot "I wasn't thinking rationally and only one thing was in my head. I admit I was an idiot and a jerk, I promise I won't do it again" Pride is not important here right now, if not mine then, Komachis' life depends on this group and I'll make sure that she's safe no matter what plus doing a dogeza is nothing to me.

"Please forgive us" I looked besides me to find Komachi also in a dogeza position. Komachi? "When he said 'only one thing' then that must've meant it was me. That means that I'm also at fault here for making Onii-Chan being anxious and irrational" then she whispered to me "Really Onii-Chan? You almost killed Sagami-San; I'm really disappointed in you! Even though you were worried about me that's just too much" She reprimanded disappointingly.

"Can't help it, my sis con instincts took over" I whispered back and she didn't like to hear that. I hear footsteps coming over my direction.

"Please raise your head Hikigaya-Kun. You too Komachi-Chan" I felt my head being raised and the next thing I see are Sagamis' eyes "If anyone needs to be mad at you it should be me! Not anyone else in this room" I can get that but can you let go of me now?

"But Sagami-" Yukko was interrupted.

"We're talking about Hikigaya-Kun killing me right? Then I should be the one who's mad" Then why aren't you being mad right now instead of holding my face?! "But that also means I have the right to turn the other cheek" She claimed and smiled at me. Okay…this is an unexpected turn of events, I was expecting for her to turn back like how she is after all of the things the others said…I guess I was wrong "You were just worried about your sister so-"

"Don't bullshit me" Why?

"Eh?" I slapped her hands away.

"I was about to kill you! Why won't you get mad or slap me or something?!" She was surprised at my outburst but eventually she smiled again with tears in her eyes. Why out of all the time in the world you changed now?

"Because a part of me was also begging for you to kill me" Why am I acting this way anyway? Why am I so irritated she changed? Why do I feel like my hearts being pierced? I didn't respond to Sagami, too confused on why I'm feeling this foreign feeling "But would you feel better if I do something?" She asked rubbing off the tears in her eyes.

"…Yeah I think I would" Maybe this will get rid of that foreign feeling.

"Then-" She slapped me on the cheek, it hurts and yet the feeling didn't disappear "I'm sorry…" She said as she held my cheek after slapping it….I don't know why but the longer I look into her eyes that feeling started growing bigger…it can't be…no fucking way…

"…Well this is awkward" Komachi uttered after several seconds of silence "It's like you two don't know that there are other people in the room" After hearing that Sagami retracted her hand off of my cheek and I also felt conscious of the stares the people in the room gave to us "Looks like I didn't need to do anything at all or maybe I did too much in the first place" Can you shut up Komachi? What did you fucking talk about with her?!

"Hachiman! I knew you were a man of responsibility but I did not know you also had the time to complete a route! You are truly a worthy commander!" Zaimokuza exclaimed as he patted me on the back. A route? Oh…those kinds of games "Now I am a master of several routes and when it comes to this kind of route let me tell you some tips Hachiman"

"Chuuni-Chan, stop!" Yuigahama slapped Zaimokuza away from me "Don't listen to him Hikki!"

"I think I agree with Yuigahama-San…" Yukinoshita said in a flabbergasted state.

"Ugh…and here I am still looking for someone" Hiratsuka-Sensei squatted down at the edge of the room in disappointment.

"S-Sagami I-I didn't know" Haruka said.

"Y-Yeah b-but how a-and when and him?!" Yukko exclaimed pointing at me.

"Stop! Stop! We're not like that!" Sagami said trying to get everyones attention.

"Oi oi oi oi can you all shut up and listen?!" A misunderstanding at this time? Oh the romcom gods must truly hate me.

"Hachiman…" Totsuka please don't look so shocked…

"Tch! What a waste of a good Seme!" Ebina clicked her tongue. I don't know if I should agree with her…

"Seriously Sagami-Cchi? Dang I was pretty sure you were going for Hayato, I guess you were right about Sagami just being a friend huh Hayato?" Tobe inquired.

"Yeah…" He answered with a 'smile' "I'm sorry about all the things I said Hikitani-Kun, I guess I should've talked to Sagami before this and let her handle it" He said and extended his hand towards me "I'm also glad you found someone, they can really be helpful at this time in many ways" I slapped his hand away at that.

"For the last time we're not like that!" I yelled standing up.

"But Haa-Chan why were you looking at each other like in the movies?" I looked down to see Keika looking up at me with curiosity.

"W-Well" Think of something Hachiman!

"O-Onee-Chan was just checking if Haa-Chan got hurt by me Keika-Chan" Sagami answered.

"Oh…then is the fighting over? Can all of the Onee-Chans and Onii-Chans get along now?" She asked teary eyed and everyone jumped in and reassured her that everyone will get along; meanwhile I took the chance and sat away from them. Haaaaah well that went worse than I thought it would, well I did manage to make the hate subside but another problem arose...and it has something to do with Sagami…I should probably distract myself, yeah that'll solve the problem…didn't you learn anything after Orimoto? …I'm an idiot…

"Now that all's well that ends well it's our turn to tell you what you've missed out" After all of that ruckus, the misunderstanding was vanished with the help of the all mighty cute little Keika. Now Hiratsuka-Sensei is telling us their info "I managed to um fix…yeah fix the radio in the bus" Why do I get the feeling that she just slammed the radio in anger? "and we found out that the military is taking action against the zombies the day after tomorrow!"

"Hoh earlier than expected" I forgot that this isn't a movie.

"Right?" She grinned but then that grin turned into a frown "Only one problem though…they're doing a bombing…" A bombing?!

"What?!" Kawasaki exclaimed "Why a bombing?!"

"Either they're paranoid that the longer they let the zombies be the worse the situation will get or they care more of the long term effects and not the short term effects or something else" Yukinoshita answered "it is the military we're talking about, a group of high school students will not be able to determine what the main reason is. Haaaaah" She sighed holding her temple.

"Only one day until the bombing…" Zaimokuza uttered.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I just got back here with Komachi…

"Lucky for us I know a place we can get away to" Hiratsuka-Sensei said "I was going to rent the place for the summer but we'll be using it now" She smirked.

"Then we should go right now" I suggested.

"Are you sure? All of you just got here" She replied.

"It took us a night and a morning to get from the neighborhood, to a gas station and to this shrine so I'm pretty sure we'll be blown to more or less smithereens if we don't move now" I reasoned "Has everyone searched for their families?" I questioned.

"Luckily we decided to search for them just after we separated" Yukinoshita answered "Some are far away, some left information of their whereabouts and some trusts that they will find them" Yukinoshitas expression then turned grim "Unfortunately not all us are blessed" She looked towards Shiromeguri-Senpai who looked down at the floor with a strained expression, Hayama had an unreadable expression on his face and Ebina for the first time frowned "We just made it to this shrine just a couple of hours just before you after all of that" She ended .

"What about you guys?" I asked Sagami and Zaimokuza "Should we go to your homes on the way out?"

"No" Sagami shook her head "Mom and Dad are overseas and each of my sisters goes to different college so they pretty much live at different areas" She ended "I know where they live though so if we go through a different area then I'll tell you"

"Hah! My mother and father are experienced in life therefore they are experienced with the world too, I have faith that they shall overcome this dreadful era!" Zaimokuza exclaimed.

"Sensei I agree with Hikigaya-Kun, if we don't move from this location as Hikigaya-Kun said we will be standing in the middle of a bombing site" Yukinoshita said.

"Yeah I can see that, does anyone have anything they want to offer to the discussion? …No? Then that settles it, we're moving tonight" Hiratsuka-Sensei said wearing her coat back and stood up "We'll have to load up the food and other things, we're not going to let it go to waste so anyone who wants to help and get out of here as soon as possible then follow me" She said and exited the room, obviously I followed and so many others did too.

I used to think that 'working is losing'…but now I think a more appropriate wording for that is 'working is surviving'

"These sure are heavy" I mumbled as I carried a crate of supplies and going down the long set of stairs. The supplies they found plus the supplies we brought equaled to a generous amount of supplies I'm no expert but it looks like we have enough to last maybe a month? Yeah maybe. That's great news for me but I just wished whoever planned the making of the stairs would just make it a bit shorter.

"Do you want to take a break Hikitani-Kun?" And what's worse is that Hayama is besides me, also carrying a crate.

"You can go ahead you know?" Shoo shoo get away.

"…Hey Hikitani-Kun" Not going away huh? "You know this is the first time we talk to each other" And what of it? "Hahaha I'm saying that like we're in this situation for a long time"

"Hmph we're in a situation where any of us could die so fending off zombies and feeling like a simple mistake could lead to your death, I'm not surprised if we lost our sense of time the longer we live"

"That's a very morbid thought Hikitani-Kun; don't you think you should have a more positive mind set now that the world is ending?"

"Tch. Why should I? I won't delude myself into thinking that there's a possibility I'm going to outlive this apocalypse, you all can go and distract yourselves by being 'happy' I'm going to think of how I can live as long as I can" Including Komachi of course.

"Then why did you fall for Sagami, Hikigaya-Kun?" This guy…

"You're stepping on some mighty thin ice there" I threatened gripping the crate harder, holding back my anger.

"…I guess you must've had a horrible past concerning either with Sagami or-"

"You better shut up right now" I glared at him; I knew this guy was irritating but he's even more irritating now than ever.

"…It's nice to talk to you Hikigaya-Kun" He 'smiled' and went into the bus, I didn't even realize we reached the bottom already…Something tells me that I should keep an eye on him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading** **'The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse'** **and leaving a review!**

 **This could be considered as a filler chapter I guess? Don't worry Zombie-Chans and Abnormal-Sans are going to appear next chapter since their trying to get out of town \^w^/**

 **P.S Totsuka is life Totsuka is love \\(-w-)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

" **SNAFU" – Normal Dialogue**

 **SNAFU – Hachimans narration/thoughts**

* * *

 **The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 6: Dead End?**

"Come on start already!" It's early in the morning, we finished loading our crates of resources just a couple of minutes ago and right now Hiratsuka-Sensei is frustratingly trying to start the bus, turning the key over and over again. Meanwhile we, the young'uns, waited at our respective seats in silence getting ready for what's going to happen later physically and mentally.

"Ay~ Sagami-Cchi why are you sitting so far away~?" Tobe asked Sagami who sat at the most front seats with her friends while Komachi and I sat at the far back. Haaaaah just when I was getting comfortable with the silence "Ow ow ow alright alright Irohasu I'll shut up" Thank you dear Kouhai.

The argument last night ended in a pretty unexpected way but at least my presence within the group changed from hated to either; neutral and misunderstood or suspicious and misunderstood…which is pretty good compared to being hated in my opinion, not really a good time to be hated. I have no problem being hated but that could mean me being exiled or both me and Komachi being exiled. Don't know which is worse though and it was all thanks to Sagami…and I don't know what to think of it…or her.

"Finally!" Hiratsuka-Sensei cheered as the bus started to vibrate "Alright guys keep an eye out for any Abnormals, the normal ones are the last things we should be worried about since we're in this bus" I doubt that "In the case of encountering an Abnormal we'll just ram them down" She said punching her palm with a grin. Good plan Sensei. With that she started driving albeit a little too fast for my taste. Now that everyone is on their guards I wonder if now's a good time to make an entry hmmm. Seeing as everyone is silent and keeping an eye out I guess I could just make a draft, just in case we suddenly come across a horde. I took out my journal and pencil from the duffel bag underneath my seat and got ready to write some bullet points, I should cover the Abnormals first.

-Zombies and Abnormals;

'There are two types of zombies we've encountered in this apocalypse. First are the normal ones we call zombies and then there're the different ones that we decided to call Abnormals. So far there are two types of Abnormals we've came across. The first one we named Crusher, an Abnormal that has a large amount of strength. If we were to compare Crushers with zombies then it would be like comparing a pebble with a big ass stone. Crusher crushes, hence the name, his victims (Food) and eats what was left of it. When we were fighting it, it killed two of our members despite having numbers on our side. We failed to kill it and escaped. Do not fight Crusher alone'

'Screamer is a terrible Abnormal to come across with. When it detected us it suddenly shrieked an ear shattering scream and made it difficult to move. Fortunately it isn't as fast like Crusher or the normal zombies however its screams attracted a horde when we were escaping; luckily we managed to squeeze through it. Confronting Screamer at a confined area is a terrible way to die'

Haaaah two days in and we haven't killed an Abnormal. Not that I want to go on a killing spree or anything but if we're going to run every time then I'm pretty sure in the future we have nowhere to run. Let's see what else? Hmmm oh right what's going on so far.

-The situation so far;

'After successfully finding my little sister, we returned to the group at the shrine. I managed to get some more rest, even though it's just a short one. Unfortunately I've found out someone got a problem with me and that someone; let's call him Mister H, managed to make almost everyone hate me. Mister H is a really suspicious bastard, he calls my name wrongly on purpose and almost got me out of the group! If it weren't for Misses S that is. I expected Misses S to go along with Mister H's plan considering their history but she didn't. I expected her to change to her old self, but she didn't-'

I scribble all over the paper after that. Whoa whoa what the hell am I writing? This isn't a diary! Wasn't I going to stop thinking about her? Haaaah let's write something else.

'We received information that the army is going to do a bombing for some unknown reason so we decided to load our things and get the hell out of here as soon as possible. As I write this, everyone observes with tense silence at the scene around us. Dark smoke still flowed to the twilight skies, several patches of red blood can be seen, the undead stumbling everywhere aimlessly, only following the sound of the engine as we pass by them and then stop only to wander around aimlessly yet again.

Wow…what a sad fate now that I look at it…what should I cover now? Hmmm…

-Future;

'I think being in this group is the smartest thing to do right now, if I went alone then I wouldn't have reached my little sister, get this much resources, receive information about the bombing or get a concrete location to shelter away from the bombings. I wonder though…right now somewhere, someone might be trapped all alone. Even now someone might have to watch their loved ones turn. Even now someone might have to kill others. Even now someone might have to abandon their group. Even now mom and dad-'

My hand stopped writing due to it being held by Komachi.

"I think you're getting way too into it…" She said and hugged me which I return. Shit…I miss mom and dad more than I thought… "They're going to be okay Onii-Chan" Komachi said as my shirt became a bit damp.

"I know…" Heh what a weird timing to cry…I guess being aware of a zombie apocalypse makes you just focus solely on surviving. I've been only focusing on that and stopped thinking about the future…Even if I plan out our survival, is there really a chance for both of us surviving? I want Komachi to survive- I have to make sure of it but…the thought of not being there when she meets mom and dad…

"Heh been a while since I've seen you cry Onii-Chan" Komachi giggled as a tear dropped on her head.

"I hope you don't mind me ruining my cool, strong big brother image…" Dang it I should've wrote at another fucking time.

"Of course I don't…you just made it a bit lamer though hehe" She joked.

"Heh…yeah" I rub my eyes and let her go.

"I've got your back Onii-Chan, we're going to see them again soon" She said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Yeah…I've got your back too" I doubt we both will see them though…

"…Haaaah another wreckage" Hiratsuka-Sensei sighed after we did another turn due to a traffic of wrecked cars blocking the way. We've been doing a lot of turns but I'm not surprised there "It'll take a lot of time before we get out of the town"

"Sensei can you tell us where we're going?" Isshiki asked rising from her seat.

"There's a prefectural park north of here and we can find a small house located there. We can take shelter there since it's far away and out in the woods from the bombing" She answered "We just need to get to the main road right now so-…guys…hold on to your seats" After making a couple of turns we encountered a big horde….so big that we can't even see the other side of the end of the road. Before Hiratsuka-Sensei slammed down the gas pedal we grabbed our sits and got ready for impact. The loud screeching of the tires attracted the zombies towards us but it only helped us to kill them. The first impact wasn't so bad but as we went through the horde, some of the zombies managed to grab on and damage the windows at Miuras seat. Tch I knew it! Hordes plus bus equal to dying.

"HELP!" Miura yelled, being held by the head by a zombie that was struggling to enter through the cracked window and it was ready to bite a part of Miuras head until Kawasaki who was behind her quickly took her bat and smashed its head making it fall down and drop on the road.

"Grab your weapons!" She shouted and without wasting a second we grabbed our respective weapons and stood guard at each of our windows. Just in time I grabbed my hatchet, the window besides me broke and a zombie grabbed my arm. This fucker!

"Stand back!" I ordered Komachi, pushing her away and sliced the arm of the zombie "Ugh!" His hand still grasped my arm so I quickly 'unhanded' my arm and put away my hatchet and used my hammer. Damn, not a lot of space for swinging a weapon with a blade especially with people in it. Standing up from my seat I made some space between me and the window and dealt with the zombies that were hanging to it. Even after bashing them over and over and over they just keep fucking coming!

"CRUSHER!" Hiratsuka-Sensei yelled and in an instant, the bus stopped moving abruptly making all of us fall down on the floor or seats.

"Ugh what…the fuck?!" As I recovered from the floor, I looked up to see Hiratsuka-Sensei gritting her teeth and slamming down on the gas pedal with all her might while glaring at the two Crushers that were pushing the bus from the front. Shit shit shit shit they stopped the bus they stopped the bus.

"Guys I need some help here!" She yelled. I was about to head to the front but my leg was grabbed by one of the many zombies that were trying to squeeze into the bus, I took my hammer and swing with all of my might and quickly bash off every zombie that I can. I looked at the others and it looks like they were also having the same problem.

"Reverse the bus Sensei!" Yukinoshita yelled kicking off the head of one of the zombies squeezing through her window. Hiratsuka-Sensei followed the order however the bus could not move due to the overwhelming number of zombies from the back. The situation worsen as those zombies climbed up to the roof, trapping us further in the horde, tch it's all or nothing now!

"Everyone get to the front and get the Crushers!" I yelled and moved forwards as fast as I can, passed by them and grabbed my hatchet. With the front windows already broken, I targeted one of the Crushers hand.

"Let's do this Onii-Chan!" I heard Komachi yelled besides me and with perfect synchronization we stabbed/axed the hands of our respective Crushers with all of our strength and after that every one attacked the Crushers with their respective weapons on their limbs. They flinched at the damage and that was enough to make them go over the bus as Hiratsuka-Sensei drove over them, the bus jumped up and down due to their size.

"Hikigaya-Kun I commend you at such a strategy" Yukinoshita began "However I do not think you needed everyone to deal with the Crushers" I turn around to see that some of the zombies were quick enough to ride into the bus and what's worse is that almost everyone is gathered at the front, a space that's too close for comfort. That did not went how I expected it to be…but it looks like we can handle this…wait, it's the perfect opportunity for that!

"Komachi give me your pipe" I held out my hand and she put it into my grasp "Zaimokuza make em fly"

"Very well" He grabbed the weapon and used his signature skill "ZAIMOKUZA"

"Give Kawasaki the knife Komachi" I hurried and she did so "Give me your screw driver Sagami" I quickly added, receiving it I quickly moved forward.

"CRUSHER" Zaimokuza made two fly up to the roof and just in time I moved under them and stabbed a zombie by the head with a screw driver.

"Kawasaki!" I called out. She ran by my side and instantly stabbed and pulled out the knife out of a zombie's head. Another zombie was about to make a jump on me but I did a matrix move (As close as possible) and stabbed him on the head as he fell on his back. The sound of another head being penetrated was heard and I looked back to see a zombies head with a knife between his forehead "Combined secret technique: Trinity Iron!" I exclaimed posing with Zaimokuza and Kawasaki. During the terrible silence I approached Zaimokuza who I high fived. You satisfied Zaimokuza? Haaaah what a weird way to end.

"I can't believe I did that…" Kawasaki said holding her forehead as she was being rained with worries from her younger siblings "Hikigaya you better not tell me to do that again" She glared.

"O-Of course…" I stuttered "L-Let's get these guys out of here" I suggested and grabbed the nearest body and threw it out of the broken windows. After clearing off the bodies we returned to our damaged and dirty seats.

"Onii-Chan why did you did all of that?" Komachi asked me with a deadpanned expression as she cleans up her seat "You could've just do it in a simple way or just let Zaimokuza-San handle it"

"Uuuuu there are two Chuuni-Chans now" Yuigahama wept.

"I agree Yuigahama-San I prefer the dead fish eyed Hikigaya-Kun" Yukinoshita added, shivering a bit.

"Hachiman thank you for accepting my request!" Zaimokuza thanked standing from his seat.

"Sure…" I uttered. Before leaving the shrine he made a request that if the perfect opportunity arises then he asked Kawasaki and I to do what we just did. I hate to admit it but my chuunibyouness almost awakened tch just goes to show how powerful Zaimokuza is. He's a great comrade and seeing as he's been helping me a lot I accepted it and convinced Kawasaki to do it by saying that it'll lift her siblings' spirits up.

"Hachiman…" Tsurumi called out. Already calling me by my first name huh? "You looked like a dork" Everyone laughed quietly at that.

"Gee thanks…" I replied, welp at least she's back to normal in a way I guess. With that everyone stayed silent and rested. Going through that horde took a lot; I'm surprised the bus still stayed intact. However after a couple of minutes later the silence was ruined by someone a couple of feet away yelling frantically at us.

"SOMEONE HELP!" The bus stopped abruptly as a voice started yelling "PLEASE TAKE US WITH YOU!" A large group of people, maybe more than 10, appeared from their hideouts and was approaching us.

"Sensei, just drive pass them" I hurriedly went to the front as I say that.

"No, we need to help" Tch I knew it "Plus they're wearing school uniforms" I looked ahead and saw that they were wearing Kaihin high schools uniform.

"Sensei they're not kids! If they managed to stay alive after the outbreak then they can take care of themselves plus this bus is smaller compared to other buses and it's full already" I reasoned to her.

"We need to at least help them!" Tch this woman is really…

"DO YOU HAVE ANY SPACE FOR US PLEASE?!" A girl yelled frantically, tch annoying. As we reached the group, I exited the bus along with Hiratsuka-Sensei and a few other people "C-Can you take us with you? We need help! Please!"

"No we can't take you with us. There's no more space for even one more person" I instantly answered "Can't you just use the many cars that are here?" I motioned to a decent looking car amidst the random placed crashed, burnt, flipped over cars.

"N-No we can't, we don't know how to hot wire a car and we've been trying to search for other people but you guys are the only ones we've met" Shit then that means this town is already in the brink of turning into a ghost town? "C-Can you give us some of your resources?"

"Of cour-" I interrupted Ebina.

"No if we can get this much then that means your group can get some yourselves too" I said "Plus you said we're the first people you encountered right? Then that means you can have the towns resources all you want"

"Hikigaya!" Hiratsuka-Sensei yelled.

"What I said is true. What's the problem?" I shrugged.

"If they could collect what they needed then why would they ask us for help?" She asked as she attempted to hot wire the car I motioned to before.

"Maybe it's because they're too incompetent and got really fucking lucky" I said at the group who started shifting around "And haven't you guys heard about the bom- " I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt a small impact from my back.

"I'm sorry, I really needed to do this" I turned my head over my shoulder to see a mop of brown hair. As the person stepped back I can see a familiar face "Eh? Hikigaya-Kun? …Sorry…" I turn around but flinched as I did so, falling to the ground onto one knee, I looked up and saw the brunette holding a bloody knife…my blood.

"I didn't expect you of all people to do this…Orimoto" I said, grinning despite realizing the horrible situation we're in "At least you're being really honest about staying alive" I said observing the desperate expression on her face and the Kaihin people encircling us.

"Onii-Chan!" I heard Komachi yelled inside the bus.

"Everyone stay in the bus!" Hayama yelled.

"Hikigaya?!" Hiratsuka-Sensei ran to us but was kept at a distance by a knife being held by one of our enemies.

"Sorry lady but you're going nowhere near your students" He threatened. Kawasaki, Zaimokuza, Tobe, Ebina, Yukinoshita and Hayama gathered around me and took out their respective weapons. Everyone stayed where they stood and kept an eye on each other's movements. I stood up and grabbed my hammer with a huff.

"Well this is quiet unexpected…Ngh…didn't expect an ambush this early…Guh…but it doesn't look like you guys planned to ambush us" I said gripping my back. Shit that fucking hurts, I looked at the palm of my hand to see it covered with a large amount of blood. Shit and it's bleeding a lot.

"…We're going to take everything" One of the members said.

"We could've just talked this out you know that right…?" Tobe got out.

"Also have prepared yourself to take an uninfected life?" Many flinched at Yukinoshitas question "If you want to kill us then prepare to be killed yourself" She threatened, I prefer not killing any uninfected but I'm not going to stand down and let them do what they want, I'll just try and make them unconscious.

"…Why are you guys doing this anyway? Didn't you hear that a bombing was going to happen?" Hayama asked after the long silence.

"What?!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"No fucking way!" Another added.

"Then that's the more reason we should take everything! Guys take the bus!" What the-Gah! I avoided just in time from Orimotos stab but got a flesh wound on my thigh and the group dispersed due to her infiltrating the assembled group.

"You bitch!" I turn towards the voice to see Sagami jumping out of her window and tackling Orimoto to the ground "Don't hurt Hikigaya-Kun!" She exclaimed and attempted to hit her with her bat only to be kicked away and crashed into the bus.

"You're mine fish eyes!" I rolled away just as a sludge hammer impacted into the ground where I fell on "You've been really pissing me off from the beginning" Shit a power house girl?!

"Guys stay in the bus and defend it from the inside!" I yelled at the people in the bus "Alright let's get this over with, you brute!" I yelled but rolled away again as she slammed down her sludge hammer.

"Die!" Before I could stand up I was kicked from the back from a third party, making me tumble to the sludge hammer girl and was sent flying to the ground yet again from being hit by her heavy weapon. Fuck they're ganging up on us! I looked up and saw that Yuigahama, Komachi and the others were trying their best to block some of the Kaihin people from entering the bus "You should worry about yourself instead of them!" A guy yelled as he straddled over me and attempted to stab me, only to be parried by my hammer "Tch!" As we struggle to overpower each other. I saw the sludge hammer girl raising her weapon.

"I've got you now!" Shit! I closed my eyes and awaited my end. However it didn't came "Gah!" I opened my eyes to see Yukinoshita kicking the sludge hammer girl away and Hayama kneeing the guy above me in the face. I stood up with a huff and nodded towards the two, who were obviously out of breath and beaten up. My vision was getting blurrier by the second but I endured it and continued to attempt to incapacitate our ambushers.

"KYAAAAAH" I dropped to the ground and felt my headache worsen, grabbing the sides of my head I looked up and saw a Screamer on top of the roof of the bus.

SHIT WHY IS THE SITUATION GETTING WORSE?!

I pushed myself up fighting the excruciating pain on my back and headed towards the Screamer who just jumped down. Grabbing my hatchet I aimed it towards the head of the Screamer and hacked it, before it could make another shriek, I felt relief overcome me…however my celebration was too early as it wasn't effective.

"KYAAAAAAAH" GAH WHAT THE FUCK?!

I fell on the ground covering my ears after that. Having to hear that shriek at such a very close distance made my head split. I even vomited due to being so dizzy, I looked back and saw almost everyone struggling to stay on their feet. After seeing that I'm the only one close to Screamer, I gritted my teeth and grabbed the hatchet that was stuck into the head of the still screaming Screamer and aimed it towards its throat. After enduring several seconds of pulling the hatchet back and putting as much power as I could I finally swung and sliced the throat expecting it to finally die…and it did.

"KYAaaa…." It fell to the ground after that. I felt my ears ringing and I shuffled over to the group who were recovering from Screamer. I couldn't hear anything but the ringing but I still continue to say.

"So are we still fighting?" I asked wiping off the blood from my ears and nose "Or are we going to continue until the horde nearby are going to come?" I warned, swinging off the blood from my hatchet. Looks like they decided to fight "IDIOT!" I yelled and hit the blunt side of my hatchet on the guy running towards me with a knife aimed at my head.

"Gah!" He yelled falling on his back. Ah I can hear again.

"…Anyone else?" Taking advantage of my features I grinned a malicious grin, making some of them flinch. Heh what do you know a situation where I could use my eyes as an advantage "Tch…" That sludge hammer girl really hated my eyes apparently; another hit from her and my ribs might break. I walked forward enduring the agonizing pain from my front and back.

"You're the most dangerous…" The sludge hammer girl approached me with a glare, dragging along her heavy weapon.

"I'm flattered but I doubt that" I said glancing at Hiratsuka-Sensei who had people unconscious surrounding her, looks like she took care of the ones hiding.

"If you're dead then your group will certainly give up" She said and gripped her hammer.

"Didn't I said I wasn't the most dangerous?!" I yelled ducking from her swing.

"Then that just means you're the leader!" She yelled slamming her hammer down.

"I'm not that either!" I avoided the slam and made some distance between us "Hah…Hah…can all of you start thinking logically right now? A bombing is going to take place tomorrow; a horde is coming here as of now because of that Screamer if we continue both of us- everyone will die right here right now"

"…What makes you think that we'll believe a bombing is going to happen? There's no way the government is going to do that!" She yelled. I looked at the people at the back; they were observing each other not making a move, I'm getting the feeling she's the leader here.

"Then you should fucking believe that a horde is coming here because of that Screamer right?!"

"We're not going to get out of here without the bus and supplies!"

"You are fucking stubborn! Don't you have your own resources?!"

"Heh we all agreed to collect all that we can"

"Tch a supply hoarder huh?" Looks like some ones planning ahead tch! With that thought in mind I hear the sound of several footsteps and groans of zombies approaching at our direction "Tch so what's it going to be the supplies or your life?" I said as the horde got closer to us at both directions.

"I choose both!" She yelled raising her weapon.

"Fucking damn it!" I cursed avoiding her attack "Everyone get to the bus, we're getting out of here!" As I yelled that several zombies fell and jumped down from the roofs. Shit they're fucking everywhere! I ran to the bus realizing if the longer we prolong this the zombies will trap us.

"Oh no you don't!" I pushed a zombie at her and slowed her down "Tch!" She clicked her tongue and swung her weapon making the zombie fly away.

"Your obsession with supplies is going to lead you to death!" I yelled at her "Plus it's an unhealthy obsession!" I added a subtle insult there.

"Y-You motherfucker!" She couldn't reach me now as we are all surrounded by the zombies "I'm going to get you, you fish eyed bastard!" She yelled spinning around with her weapon making the zombies around her fly everywhere. Holy shit! I should not have annoyed her! I ran as fast as I could, even when I feel like I'm about to pass out I at least need to reach the bus so we could all get out of here. Everyone was readily at the bus fending off the zombies while the Kaihin group went to help the sludge hammer girl.

"Hikigaya-Kun!" All of a sudden Sagami pushed me; I looked at her, standing on my spot and with a blink of the eyes she was body checked by a Crusher "Agh!" I stare with wide eyes as I felt my back hit the ground; I was surprised I didn't faint considering my agonized body but what shocked me even more was the sight of Sagami in a bloody mess surrounded by the dead corpses that the Crusher also body checked. I rose up from my fall but fell to my knees, my body couldn't take it anymore. However looking up I saw the Kaihin group running away from the scene while Hiratsuka-Sensei and the others became the zombies and Crushers target.

"Sorry Hikigaya-Kun…" I turned towards the voice and saw Orimoto taking my weapons as well as Sagami's, with an unreadable expression. I couldn't lift a finger even if I wanted to, I only could make a hateful expression towards her "…You just need to be quiet to live" With that message she ran away without looking back or towards the bus. Be quiet to live? I looked towards the bus with that thought.

Crusher was being distracted by everyone except Hiratsuka-Sensei who was trying to start the bus. While they were trying to focus on Crusher they were also trying their best to avoid the zombies that weren't body checked by Crusher…They were waiting on me…they aren't making a sound…I couldn't see them but the kids were probably hiding…terrified…Quiet? To live? …Fuck that! I stood up with everything I had and trudged towards Sagami who was bleeding internally judging from the blood flowing out from her mouth, her chest was still moving up and down however. I picked her limp body and turned towards the group. At the rate this is going we're all about to die, that's why I'm going to leave them…I'm going to abandon everything…for them….for Komachi.

"ZAIMOKUZA! KAWASAKI!" I yelled as loud as I can, everyone stared wide eyed at me as if I have a death wish "TAKE CARE OF KOMACHI FOR ME!" My last words for them were said as I started half-limping half-running, making sure that I gain the attention of all the zombies, I'm sure they can take care of a single Crusher. Sagami gained my attention by touching my chest with her bloody hand.

"Hikigaya-Kun…" She uttered "Don't do this…" She pleaded "You don't…need…to save…everyone…me" She said between breathes.

"Keep your eyes open" I huffed not feeling my legs anymore "No matter what…guh…don't close your eyes" I ordered, surprised at not fainting by now. I continue running until I reached the shopping district where another horde was ahead, a couple of feet ahead "Fuck!" I frantically went into a building, not bothering to know what it is and blocked the door with anything that I could find. The banging on the door proved that I managed to block them. With the door secured I quickly searched for a room, going upstairs I found it and laid Sagami on a mattress. I rummaged through the room, looking for a first aid kit or anything that could fucking help "Where is it?!" I exasperated kicking a chair and checked the small cabinet hidden behind it "Damn it damn it damn it damn it"

"Hikigaya-Kun…" I stopped my searching and turned towards Sagami "Hikigaya…kun?" She held out her hand and I grasped it "I…can't feel anything…" Shit!

"I'll search for something downstairs!" I said but she still held my hand "Just…Let go! …Let go!" …Damn it! I fell to the floor on my knees realizing **I** also couldn't let go.

"Hikigaya-Kun…it's…okay" I looked up at Sagami who slowly turned her head to me "At least…You're here with me…" She uttered her breath ragged and eye lids barely keeping up "Thank you…for…trying"

"No…No…Don't you close your eyes!" I begged.

"I I'm…scared…but-" I cut her off.

"Then don't close your eyes!" I begged again.

"I know…whatever…happens…you'll know what…to do" She said without even dropping her smile "The cure-"

"I care none of that!" She smiled at that.

"…I…love…you"

"…Oi…Wake up…" I shook her lifeless hand "How can you say that?" I trembled as I held her bloody hand close to my cheek"…How can you just say that and leave…? I…couldn't even give you my…answer…"

* * *

 **The Abnormal of strength strikes again! …Too soon? Hope Hachiman didn't seem too emotional/weak at the start and end of the story; it's how I imagined him to be since you know…being human, death and stuff...  
**

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story, as in not the final chapter but the last chapter, after the 7** **th** **chapter I'll be focusing on 'An Antique Cup Of MAX Coffee'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **"SNAFU" – Normal Dialogue**

 **SNAFU – Hachimans thoughts/narration**

* * *

 **The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 7: Messiah End?**

For minutes I sat there, holding her hand until I felt myself going unconscious. Shit…I need to stay awake! I reluctantly let her hand go and rushed out of the room to find out how to stay awake as fast as I can. After a few steps out of the room I found a small lounge nearby and saw an ash tray on the table. Before I realized it I couldn't even move my leg and just noticed that I was on the floor, not wasting another second I crawled my way to the ash tray and looked for a cigarette. I couldn't find one but luckily there's an unused box on the floor. How could I miss that?!

I reached for it and then laid my back on the floor. I rummaged through my pockets and found the lighter Hiratsuka-Sensei gave me. Thanks Hiratsuka-Sensei… "Guh!" I gritted my teeth, feeling the burn on my arm as I placed the lit cigarette on it. Whew…didn't think I would inflict pain on myself…heh. Better than cutting myself I guess, don't want to have further blood loss than now…I better give back this lighter next time I see her "Hmph…." I stood up with a huff and hurriedly went back to Sagami.

"Shit…no! Focus Hachiman!" I slapped both of my cheeks and concentrated at the task in hand. I zipped up her jacket, pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her hands and tied it on the frame of the bed; after making sure it was tight enough I went out of the room and tended to my wounds. Minutes later after barely finding enough supplies I waited at the door and waited if there's going to be a zombification.

Even though it feels wrong to do this I need to do it. Even though we assumed she was the cure we need to make sure of it plus there might be something about the zombification that can help…I just hope Sagami will forgive me for this.

"….Fuck!" What time is it?! I looked towards the window and saw that it was night time already. Shit! How did I fell asleep?! Did Sagami- my eyes went wider to see Sagami with her eyes open however those eyes were pupiless and her skin was drain off of life.

"…Help…Help…Help…" She moaned repeatedly…An Abnormal.

"Tch…" I held back my anger, feeling like fate is mocking me.

"…Help…" Focus Hachiman, you need to do this "…Help…" I try moving around the room without a sound, she did not follow my movements so that means she's blind like any zombie "…Help…" I took the leg of the chair I broke and threw it at the wall near Sagami "Help…" She followed it but couldn't leave the bed due to her being tied up to it…she turned into a deceiving Abnormal…'Moaner'… An Abnormal that tricks people to help it…I approached Sagami and took the wood that I threw.

"Thank you…" Without letting her even moan again I stabbed the wood inside her head, releasing her from being Moaner "…Dammit!" I threw away the bloodied wood and hugged her; closing her eyes "Sorry…I need to go now" I released the ties of her sleeve and laid her down after wiping the blood and wrapping her head with a ripped cloth "Goodbye…" I closed the door and let her resting image be the last thing I see from her.

…I need to get out of here. Was what I thought until I saw the condition of the town from the roof, let's just say that things got a lot worse as usual but that's not the problem. The problem is there's not much openings for an escape, I can see a few but I can't see any more than that…but I can't just stay here and wait for my explosive death…I'll just have to wing it, I did it before and I bet I can do it again. Just stay quiet and keep an eye out for an Abnormal is all I need to do. With that thought in mind I exited the building with a barely patched up hole in my body, a limited amount of supplies and a stick for a weapon. My top priority? Get the fuck out of here, head north and tell them that there's no cure and we only turn when we're dead.

I headed towards where we had that fight with the Kaihin group before and from there I'll head north with the help of this convenient map I found. Looks like the zombies don't have a sense of smell judging from how close I am to them maybe it's because my scent is not strong enough? Well I'll find that out later. I went through the first horde easily however as I went further and further I noticed a fast presence in the shadows of the buildings, I sped up my pace due to the uneasy feeling I'm getting from that presence. Ahead of me I saw Abnormals so I took the long way and went through building to building however my focus on the Abnormals made me too distracted to notice the presence from before was already behind me.

"Don't move" The voice of a girl warned, pressing the blade of a knife against my neck. This voice…

"…You've got a lot of nerve for choosing to confront me after what you just did…" I vehemently said.

"Sorry Hikigaya-Kun…I'm going to need you to do something" Orimoto said in a neutral tone as she held my shoulder and pushed me along her way.

"What makes you think I'm going to do whatever it is you want? I might as well kill the both of us with the help of the Abnormals nearby" I bluffed.

"I know you won't do it" Tch "We both know that you're going to kill yourself if you go further, I know a shortcut and we both need each other's help" The Kaihin group needs help? "Let's call it a truce for now okay?" I couldn't detect a single thing from her tone except honesty but that didn't made things better.

"Then how about you take the knife off of my neck?" I asked sarcastically knowing that she's going to reject the notion.

"I'll hold it until I know I'm safe" She answered.

"Tch…" I just nodded promptly not being able to resist a shortcut.

"Good choice" With that we stayed silent as she dragged me to wherever she's going "we're here" A big pharmacy store a couple of feet away from the place where we fought with the other Kaihin members. So this is their hideout huh "I'm back" We entered the pharmacy with Orimoto dropping the knife from my neck. I was about to make a run for it and break the truce until a punch on my cheek made me drop to the floor.

"Bastard!" Shit! It's the sledgehammer girl! "You're dead!" She grabbed her weapon and I grabbed my stick, however before we could fight this one-sided fight Orimoto intervened and stopped both of us "Orimoto! What the hell were you thinking bringing him here?!" The sledgehammer girl pointed at me.

"We needed numbers right? Well I found one" She answered.

"There's no fucking way I'm keeping this guy alive after that scuffle" I just stood there and looked for a chance to get out of here.

"If we're going to get out of here then we're going to need all the help we can" Orimoto replied. Tch two guys are guarding the door behind me and there are several others behind the sledgehammer girl observing the situation.

"Wait did you say get out of here?" I asked almost not hearing that.

"…Yeah what about it?" Sledgehammer girl asked with a glare.

"Heh so decided to think after all" I grinned despite the situation. I think I did that a couple of times by now?

"Why you-" She was about to make a move but Orimoto intervened again "Tch! Alright! We're wasting too much time" She ended and headed to the back. After a few seconds she came back with handcuffs "Grab him" Before I could even make a move the two guards behind me grabbed me and turned me around. I felt my hands being restricted from the back.

"What the fuck?!" I was about to fight back but then I thought of the overwhelming numbers they had in their group.

"From now on you're going to carry this two and follow us out of this town" She ordered pointing towards the two boxes that I was supposed to carry. I was about to retaliate until I felt the boxes being placed on my back and palms.

"Tch!" They really were hoarding supplies!

"Let's get moving you guys! We've got some hours left before midnight!" With that order she led everyone to the back and grabbed her box of supplies. I was about to reluctantly follow until I saw a group of more than 5 not moving from their spot. The guy from behind me noticed my glance and explained.

"Those are our suicide squad members, they're staying here and will take care of the supplies we left. In case there's no bombing, now get moving!" One of them pushed me forward. What the fuck? They're staying?! I looked back to see unreadable expression on the suicide squad members faces. The other one decided to add more details as we follow the others.

"No need to feel sorry for them though, they wanted to kill themselves anyway. Literally a suicide squad"

"They were too afraid of doing it themselves" The other one mentioned. As the moon light hit us, I saw that we were going through an alleyway, there was scarce of zombies making it perfect for transport. However after several minutes we exited the alleyway to find ourselves in the middle of a horde "We got our eyes on you" One of the guards behind me whispered vehemently. Tch not like I can escape anyway, I need to get that roll of keys from that girl. Surviving and being restricted at the same time does not bode well with me. After finally squeezing through several hordes we finally encountered an Abnormal, good thing we're not in a horde.

"Get ready guys!" Sledgehammer girl took the initiative and threw her weapon at the charging Crusher which made him stop. Several others encircled Crusher and pulled out their weapons, however I noticed that one of them pulled out a gun and was about to use it. I dropped the boxes and rushed towards the idiot to stop him from using it but before I could reach her, she pulled the trigger and shot Crusher by the head and took another shot at his chest, killing him. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the town and one of the Screamers shriek nearby was heard.

"Who the fuck was that?!" The sledgehammer girl exclaimed, looking around. Everyone looked around until the shuddering voice of the girl penetrated the silence.

"A-ah s-sorry I p-panicked" The girl reasoned holding the gun with shaking hands. Sledgehammer girl approached her, took the gun then swept her feet off the road making her drop to the ground and then proceeded to use her weapon to crush her feet "GAHHHH!" What the fuck?! She grabbed the girl by her hair and said to her with a malicious glare.

"Then you better wish that panicking will save you from the horde that's coming" She said and just as she said that a horde couple of feet away was approaching fast "Tch Oi fish eye where are the supplies?" She questioned as she placed the gun a few feet away from the crushed feet girl.

"I might have a better chance of getting it if these cuffs were off of my hands" I felt my feet tremble but I managed to brave myself up and made a demand.

"You're doing a negotiation now?!" She exclaimed looking at the two boxes of supplies that was dropped at a decent distance from the coming horde.

"What's it going to be? Life or supplies?" I asked the similar question from before, different circumstances this time however.

"Tch!" She picked up the gun and keys "Get it!" Her answer was still supplies "And I'm going to make sure you do" She pointed the gun at me and I of course not being stupid complied. At first I was going to run for it but it looks like she's a lot smarter- or maybe the right word is crazier for supplies than I think. I ran as fast as I could and picked up the two boxes; the horde couldn't even reach me as I return to the group who were already running ahead "Hurry up!" Except for the sledgehammer girl who still waited for me with the barrel of the gun following me. As I reached her she dropped the gun in front of the crushed-feet-girl who was desperately trying to crawl away from the oncoming horde "Good luck panicking!" She cheered merrily looking at the crying girl "Let's go fish eye!" She exclaimed running forward.

"A-Ah…N-No…NOOOO!" As I ran forward these were the last words of the girl before gunshots were fired and flesh being torn apart was heard.

"…Damn it!" That was fucking horrible…but she doesn't have a gun! Now I have my chance of escaping! "Oi idiot!" I managed to get her attention as she turned her head a little "Say goodbye to your precious supplies!" I threw the heavy boxes of supplies towards the approaching horde and ran forward avoiding her enraged swing "See ya sucker!" I bid my goodbye as she chased me, despite carrying a big heavy hammer…she's keeping up!

"Fucking damn it!" The girl cursed "I swear I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I d-" Her words were left unfinished as the ground started shaking causing us to stop due to stumbling from it, I looked towards the other Kaihin members and saw that they were running back to us "What the hell guys?!" The sledgehammer girl exclaimed. Before they can even yell out an answer an explosion occurred and destroyed a building nearby us "THE FUCK?!" She yelled as she grasped her head.

"IT'S THE BOMBING!" As those words left my mouth two jets flew over us and soared through the skies in circles. Without even making a single step forward, I was instantly on the ground after being hit by a blunt object on my back "GAH!" FUCK! I FELT SOMETHING BREAK! "What the fuck are you still doing here?!" I was actually expecting this. Her hitting me and then leaving me to die, however she didn't leave.

"I'm going to die either way so let's die together!" She exclaimed and straddled over me, holding my neck with a sick grin and dead eyes.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" I yelled kicking her off of me, I hurriedly stood up and ran forward not caring about my broken ribs or the fact that an explosion just happened on my left and avoided a flying chunk of concrete. My rings were ringing and I felt warm liquid slide down both side of my cheeks to chin. Another explosion happened and a part of a car almost sliced half of my body "Guh!" I fell to the ground, however it wasn't because of the explosion, a rock or my shoes. IT WAS BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING SLEDGEHAMMER GIRL.

"Let's die" She said with a depressed tone as she was also on the ground holding my legs. As she went all fours she was about to crawl up to me however an explosion nearby sent a three story building falling towards us. Time slowed down for the both of us, I couldn't move and so did she. Accepting her fate, she looked at me and smiled a smile that would've made the impression I had of her change "Sorry dude" She said before the building collapses.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" The building shattered upon impact and crushed her which also shattered my legs just below my knees "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I tried dragging myself out of the debris but my shattered legs were stuck. I tried pulling them out but it didn't work "NO NO NO NO I CAN'T DIE HERE THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY" With a will that I didn't knew I had I continued to try and scrap my way out of the situation. However an explosion was sent off again and my left arm was stabbed to the ground by the pipe of a car "GUH- UGH-NO" I tried doing something- anything with my still working right arm "NO!" I felt my eyes water as I finally realize that…I'm going to die "I REFUSE THAT!" I yelled at the skies and felt desperation overcome me, I look around to find anything that could help but there was nothing only the burning buildings and sounds of explosion can be seen and heard. I also heard some Screamers shriek. A chunk of concrete suddenly flew and hit the back of my head, making my body limp. I felt my consciousness slipping…the sound of my heartbeat was all I heard now…it was getting less frequent…no I need to see…Komachi…darkness was all I see now….Komachi…

It was morning. A group of people went through Chiba that day, and searched for two people. After several days of waiting for them, even though it felt that way to them it was just three days after the bombing, they decided to go and look for them.

"They're bound to be here somewhere" Shizuka said after exiting a shop she frequented before. She looked towards the people who returned from their search "No luck?" They shook their heads "Haaaah alright let's search the next area" Shizuka ordered before remembering "Oh wait where's Komachi?" Everyone looked around the area they were in for the girl but found no sign of her. However Hiratsuka-Sensei searched a little bit further and found her at the next area "Komachi what are yo-" She couldn't finish her sentence after seeing the scene.

"O-Onii-Chan…g-guh…" Komachi cried as she embraced her brothers' lifeless, three-limbed less, and burnt body "Onii-Chan…" If she could she would've screamed and cried for all eternity for her brother "Onii-Chan d-don't worry h-hm I-I w-won't make a sound…uuuuuu…" She whimpered, her brother was the only one that she knew who would go through anything for her and so did her for Hachiman too. However when he decided to abandon and save everyone, in a way killing himself, she was baffled. She was glad they escaped from Crusher but was too worried about her brother to care and now that worry was replaced by remorse, anger and sorrow. She now felt alone in this world, she knew the group will be there for her but Hachiman wasn't in the group anymore.

"Hikigaya…" Shizuka uttered as she went closer and drop to one knee in front of him. She laid her hand on Komachis shoulder, attempting to give at least some comfort. On the outside Shizukas expression was remorseful however it couldn't compare to how she felt on the inside. She was the one at fault, that was what she thought when the Kaihin group ambushed them, then Hachiman decided to do a self-sacrifice making her feel even more regret. She was hoping with all her heart that he was fine, it might not seem like it but there was a sense of camaraderie, in a way, between the student and teacher after all she was his guidance counselor for weeks. That hope was shattered though, as she saw his little sister embracing his own lifeless body. "Hikigaya…" She uttered getting teary eyed "It's my fault…" She whispered to herself.

Komachi couldn't hear her say that so she continued to weep until a voice started "Komachi-San…" She turned around to see Yukino with a shocked and sorrow expression. The cold ice woman couldn't believe what she saw "I'm sorry…" She believed that Hachiman would've survived this apocalypse if not longer than her. That was what she believed, despite her cold or snarky remarks sometimes she truly had a high opinion of him, he was more active in the group compared to the others than she expected but that could've been because for the safety of her sister…and that just made her opinion of him higher. Family was important after all. During the ambush she wasn't expecting, they were all in synergy. Something that she noticed happening frequently, however that synergy was changed when Hachiman sacrificed himself…and that left a bitter taste in her. With a calm mind she could've prevented this but alas she was human "I'm sorry…" She repeated. She felt herself being embraced by two arms.

"Hikki…" Yui cried on Yukinos shoulder. If she didn't meet Hachiman at that shed she would've been dead, either by being trapped in there forever or dying alone. He was, in a way, some kind of pillar for her courage. With his analytical and careful ways she felt that together they could take on anything, which she didn't get from her clique. Anything…anything but that ambush, she was barely keeping her cool after seeing the brunette stab Hachiman on the back. She almost lost her courage too if Hachiman didn't endure. She lost all of it though after seeing Hachiman today. She knew she was weak therefore she looked for something strong and she lost it.

"This can't be…" Yoshiteru entered the scene along with Saika, Meguri and Saki. Yoshiteru looked up at Hachiman as a fearless, intellectual and tactical commander, he felt that nothing could defeat him. However a single thing crumbled his commander into a dead body and that is…unexpected events. Of course he was expecting an ambush sooner or later but not that soon and he was certain that Hachiman also thought of the same thing. Unfortunately his commander is now dead and he was left with a task that he swore to do for the sake of Hachiman "I'll do whatever it takes…Hachiman…" He swore dropping on one knee with a serious expression.

"Hachiman…" Saika uttered with tears in his eyes. Even though he knew him for a short moment, he can't say that he didn't look at him as a friend. Although he was weird sometimes he was a good friend but he felt somehow that Hachiman didn't see him as a friend and that was fine with him, he was treating him like one too but he doesn't know why Hachiman doesn't see him as a friend. It was only a gut feeling though so he might be wrong. He just stood there with his eyes closed, remembering that time when they had tea together. It was fun.

"Tch…" Saki clicked her tongue, not liking this turn of event. The first time she saw him, she was indifferent but as time went by she somehow felt camaraderie between Yoshiteru and Hachiman. Like Hachiman she was planning to go on her own road, alone with her siblings. However after some thinking she decided to stay for her siblings' safety. Seeing as Hachiman has something in common with her she went and help a few times, she was going to help him less though after that 'Trinity Iron' plan "Idiot…" She reprimanded herself quietly, revoking that thought and swore to help him continue protect his little sister.

"No…" Meguri held her mouth and rubbed her eyes. Three of her closest friend died for her and now Hachiman did it again. She could not comprehend why he did it. He could've just taken her sister and just abandon everyone at least that would make her feel better "No…" She shook that thought from her head. Instead she, from behind the group, bowed to him "Thank you…" Hachiman once said to her that she should live life to the fullest. She will do that for the sake of the four people who sacrificed themselves so that they won't die in vain and she will make sure the sacrifice that Hachiman did was not in vain and will help the group survive "We need to go back…" Meguri said after a couple of silent minutes.

"…We will search for Sagami-San tomorrow…" Yukinoshita proposed and everyone nodded. Yoshiteru carried Hachimans body after Komachi reluctantly let him go. With each other's support, they went back to their place. It was silent in the bus throughout the trip.

* * *

 **Finally finished! Part time job took a lot of my time lol XD**

 **Anyways sorry if it was short, was going to type down some more but thought it was a good part to end :D**

 **One of the people in the last parts will become the next protagonist by the way :)**

 **Thanks for reading 'The World Ends With A Fucking Zombie Apocalypse' please leave a review!**

 **I'll be focusing on 'An Antique Cup Of MAX Coffee' now see ya~ (^_^)/**


End file.
